Secretly Loving You
by Sanaaki
Summary: Duo unknowingly turns down a blind date with Heero. He finds out later that he's attracted to Heero but now Wufei is dating Heero. Duo can't fight this feeling as Wufei tries to get his best friend and bf to get along by constantly throwing them together.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Secretly Loving You 1/?

Author: sanaaki

Warnings: shounen-ai/yaoi, AU,  Heero-centric (Heero is my absolute favorite), romance, sap, Relena-friendly, fluff 

Pairings: 1+2 (main)

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me ;_; except the story. 

Archives: Eventually I'll find a spot on my newbie blog at silent-whispers.cjb.net.  Can always email me if for some odd reason you want to archive it.

Notes:   I've lurked in GW fandom for awhile and I've always had ideas but I was always a bit too lazy to actually write.  This is my first GW fanfic.  Please be kind.  The inspiration was one of Niita Youka's manga stories about a hairdresser.  I thought it might still be cool to have Duo be a hairstylist, however clichéd it may be. I love Niita Youka.  If you ever have a chance to read a manga by Niita Youka read "Haru wo daite ita".

Feedback much appreciated.

     _Snip.__ Snip. Duo enjoyed cutting and styling people's hair, especially long hair.  He enjoyed the great sense of satisfaction of a job well done that it gave him.  He loved making people look good. He had always had a talent for cutting hair, creating style and it served his salon well.  He was the one clients patiently waited for just for the privilege of having their hair cut by him.  He looked around his quirky salon with a smile.  It resembled a café more than a salon. People were scattered about around small artsy tables chatting, drinking tea, coffee or some fruit smoothie accompanied almost always by a delicious decadent pastry courtesy of Hilde who ran the food and drink counter.  The salon also had a mini library of books that people donated to where people could pick a book to read while they waited.  He and Hilde had managed to make the salon a modest success with the help of a very competent albeit eccentric staff. Even celebrities often came here to get their hair cut or styled.  He was quite proud of how far they had come from being a couple of poor unwanted kids growing up in an orphanage._

     The bell rang indicating someone new had entered the salon.  Duo glanced over to see who the newcomer was and waved at Quatre, one of his best friends and certainly one of his most regular customers.

    "Duo!!  Do you have time to squeeze me in today?"  Quatre as usual looked great, not a hair out of place, his clean cut look fitting him to a T.

     "I don't know Q-man.  It's pretty busy today…"  Duo gestured around at the many people waiting around for either him or his other stylists.

     "That's too bad… I have to entertain some people tonight and I wanted to look my best…"

     "Q-man, when do you ever not look your best?"  Duo laughed, shaking his head.  

     "Duo, you know what I mean…"  Quatre gave a quick squeeze to Hilde's shoulder as he took the offered tea from her and dragged a chair over to Duo's side to sit in as Duo worked on his customer.

     Quatre sipped his tea contemplatively taking in the goings on of the salon when he suddenly sat up straight.  "Oh yes, Duo!! I just remembered!!  I've met someone that I thought you might be interested in.  He seems just your type…"  Quatre began enthusiastically.

     "Stop!!!"  Duo cried directing his palm at Quatre. "No more set ups.  The last time you set me up I had to spend hours listening to some whiny girl talk about her ex.  That's it for me!!"

     "But Duo!!  This guy is really hot!!  I know you'd like him…"

     "No way, Quatre.  None of the people you have ever set me up has worked out.  Just give it up…Your tastes and mine just don't jive.  He may be hot but he probably has the personality of a wet noodle.  And why must you make it your lifelong mission to set every one of your friends up?"  Duo concluded exasperatedly.  Quatre could be so persistent with pushing these blind dates on him.  He had gone on countless Quatre instigated blind dates and he had just about had enough.  It wasn't as if he couldn't get his own dates.  Matchmaking, unfortunately for him and their friends, just seemed to be Quatre's favorite activity.

     "It's different this time, Duo.  This guy really is cool …"

     "No!!  I mean it, Quatre…"

     "Well, if you're sure, Duo…"

     "I'm sure, Quatre."

     "Okay then you won't mind if I set him up with either Wufei or Zechs.  He does seem to have a thing for guys with longer hair. I just thought you were perfect for him but they might work out just as well."

     Duo rolled his eyes.  "Well, if he's so hot why isn't he with someone?"  

     "He was a military brat all his life and I think he was traveling for awhile so he hasn't had a chance to be in a meaningful relationship, or at least that's what I think.  He recently decided he was ready to take root somewhere and he chose New York."  The bell rang again.  A tall guy with light brown hair and bangs falling over his left eye came in.  Duo waved at Trowa, Quatre's latest love.

     "Well whatever, Quatre.  I doubt your military brat and I would get along anyway.  Sounds like a stiff.  Let Wufei or Zechs suffer …"  Duo continued as Trowa joined them.

     "Talking about Heero?"  Trowa asked.

     "Yes.  Duo is quite stubborn about the whole thing.  He refuses to go on a blind date with him," Quatre pouted cutely.  Trowa leaned down and kissed Quatre on the lips.

     "Don't worry about it, love.  I'm sure Heero won't have any problems finding a date."

      Duo looked at Trowa enquiringly.  "A date? A date for what?"

     Trowa eyed Quatre amusedly.  "You didn't tell him?"

     "He didn't give me a chance to!!" Quatre whined.

     "What's this about?" Duo had finished cutting and began styling his customer's hair.  The girl caught his attention and smiled at him.

     "I think you should give this guy a chance, Duo," she encouraged.

     Duo laughed.  "What is this?  Everyone's against me.  It's a conspiracy I tell you!"

     "Well Relena is giving a birthday bash …"

      "And so what's that got to do with anything.  I've gone solo many a time.  It's not a requirement to bring a date …"

      "Well the thing is …" Quatre seemed somewhat reluctant to say what he wanted to say.

     "Spit it out Q-man."

     "Relena has decided that Heero is the one she wants."

     "What?!!!"  Duo was shocked.  Relena, Miss Popularity in high school, prom queen, most sought after girl actually set her sights on someone?  Relena never seemed to care for any guy.  She dated guys here and there but he used to tease her that she was an ice princess because she was so unfeeling about all these guys that professed their undying love for her.  "Whoa I never thought I would see the day.  Who IS this guy that has captured our ice princess' heart?"

     "Well that's just it, Duo.  He's not interested in her.  I think he went on a few dates with her but he told me he just doesn't like her that way."

     "I see so by bringing a date to her birthday bash, it makes it crystal clear eh?"

     "So to speak, yes."

     "No."

     "Duo!!!"

     "Still not doing it." 

     "Trowa!!"  Quatre pleaded.

     "What do you want me to do about it?  I don't think we should force him.  Heero is perfectly fine, Quatre.  He can take care of himself."

     "But don't you think he would be perfect for Duo? He's your friend after all."

     Duo glanced over at Trowa.  Trowa had a strange expression on his face.  Trowa was hard to read but he could detect a little discomfort in Trowa's eyes.  Something more was going on. "Trowa, no way … Did you …? "

      Neither Quatre and Trowa were looking at him now, studiously avoiding his eyes.

     "You did, didn't you?  You dated Heero before!!!"  The slight tinge of red in his cheeks was all Duo needed for confirmation.  "Spill it!!! Give me details!!"

     "Trowa dated him in high school," Quatre offered.  "Now they're just best friends."  Then Quatre leaned towards Duo's ear and whispered conspiratorially, "Heero was Trowa's first boyfriend."

     "Oh my god, that's too funny.  And I can't believe you're trying to foist this guy on me."

     "Fine, fine, Duo.  But don't come crying to me when you see him with Wufei or Zechs.  You are so going to regret it because he's really hot."

     "Well if he's so hot, why didn't Trowa keep him, huh?"  Duo taunted.

     Quatre mumbled something.

     "What? I can't hear you…" Duo pressed on.

     "I said, he dumped Trowa not the other way around."  

     Trowa sighed. "Why do I have to get involved in this discussion.  Love, I'm going.  I'll catch you later.  I have to meet Wufei anyway."  Trowa kissed Quatre goodbye and made a quick exit.

     "Oh man sorry, Quatre. Didn't think he would be so touchy about it."

     "Well, he's a bit bitter about it but he really IS best friends with Heero.  He says Heero is a great guy.  To be honest, I think he probably still has feelings for him.  After all, Heero was his first…"

     "You don't seem too bothered by it though."  Duo was surprised to see Quatre so calm about the situation.  Quatre really did see the good in people.  Duo knew if it were him he would be jealous as hell, and certainly not trying to set Heero up with his friends.  Although, that might actually be a better idea now that he gave it some thought.  Getting Heero hooked up as soon as possible pretty much removed any potential threat to Quatre's relationship with Trowa.  Duo began to see the bigger picture.  "Well in any case,  I'm not your guy, Quatre.  Sorry."

     "It's ok, Duo.  Oh so we're going to hang out later after my meeting.  I'm going to introduce Wufei to Heero tonight.  I think Heero is definitely Wufei's type even if he's not yours. Want to drop by later on and join us at 'Luna Park'?"

     "Sure, why not?  I'm kind of curious to see who this Heero is anyway."

     "Ok then I'm going to go.  I'll see you later."

     "Ok bye."  He waved to Quatre as he left.

To be continued?


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Secretly Loving You 2/?  
Author: sanaaki  
Warnings: shounen-ai/yaoi, AU, Heero-centric (Heero is my absolute   
favorite), romance, sap, fluff   
Pairings: 1+2 (main)  
Rated: PG  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me ;_; except the story.   
Archives: Eventually I'll find a spot on my newbie blog  silent-whispers.cjb.net Can always email me if for some   
odd reason you want to archive it.  
  
Feedback much appreciated.     

     "Why are you so afraid to give it a try Duo?"  Hilde sat in the chair Quatre had just vacated and brought coffee over to him.  

     "I'm not afraid.  I just don't need to be in any more setups.  That's a disaster waiting to happen.  I really don't want to be part of that."  Duo finished up with his client and took the coffee with him over to the window.  Hilde came over and stood next to him.  She slung her arm over his shoulder.  

     "When's the last time you were in a relationship?  You've been so busy here at the salon, you haven't met anyone lately.  Don't you think you should give this a chance?  Who knows?  You may really like him."

      "Let it alone Hilde.  Wufei can have him."  Duo said as he watched a guy on a sleek motorbike pull in to park in front of the salon.  Duo was mesmerized.  That body in a tight black t-shirt and tight blue jeans left little to the imagination.  Duo could have drowned in his drool by now.  That tanned lean muscled body looked damn good.  Now this guy was definitely his type.  Doubt Quatre would set him up with a guy that looked as sexy as this guy.  Sexy guys like this one just did not grow on trees as much as he would have wished they did.  He waited with bated breath as the guy started taking his helmet off.  What were the chances that this guy had a gorgeous face to match that to die for body?  The guy leaned a little forward to take the helmet off and when it was finally off, Duo saw tousled rich dark hair and a gorgeous face, what he could see of it anyway behind the sunglasses that covered his eyes.  "Oh yeah Hilde, Wufei can definitely have Heero cause I think today is my lucky day…"

     Hilde followed Duo's gaze and saw the the guy Duo was staring at.  "Whoa, he IS gorgeous.  I wouldn't mind having a stab at him…"

     "Don't you dare, Hilde.  He's mine."

     "What makes you think a guy like that is even gay?  He might just go for a sweet sexy gal like me."

     "Well until we find out otherwise, hands off. I think I've died and gone to heaven, Hilde.  That guy is sooo my type."  Duo couldn't believe his luck.  He hadn't been exactly sure what his type was but now that he had seen him, there was no doubt in his mind that this guy was it.  Question was, what was he going to do about it.  He bit his lip.  He wasn't a shy guy by any long shot but this wasn't exactly a great scenario in which to pick up a guy.  And besides he had a salon full of customers waiting for him.  What if he never saw this guy again?   The guy was still on his sports bike, talking on his cell phone now.  This was a chance of a lifetime, he was going to go for it.  

     "I'll be right back everyone."  He took a quick look at the mirror, patted his chestnut plaited hair that went down to his butt.  He had been told by many that he was quite an attractive guy with his violet gaze and fit body so he was pretty confident he could attract this guy.  He took a deep breath and opened the door.  But just as he was opening the door, he saw the guy wave at someone.  He turned to look at who he was waving at.  He was surprised to see that it was Trowa.  He thought Trowa had left awhile ago.  He was even more surprised to see them hug each other as Trowa got nearer.  He had never seen Trowa touchy feely like that with anyone.  Was Trowa cheating on Quatre?  Then he saw Wufei come up to them.  Duo's eyes widened.  This couldn't be Heero…

     "Heero, glad you could meet us over here on such short notice.  We had a change of plans so thought we could meet earlier.  This is Wufei…"

     Duo's eyes widened in shock.  He quickly stepped back into the salon and closed the door.  From the inside, he watched as the normally stoic Wufei check Heero out and give Trowa an approving smirk.  Wufei was definitely happy with what he saw.  But then who wouldn't be?  Quatre for once had not been taking artistic license when he said Heero was hot.  Duo turned his back to the door and closed his eyes in frustration.  This could not be happening.  He finally saw the guy of his dreams and he had, albeit unknowingly, handed him on a silver platter to Wufei.  

      "What are you still doing in here Duo?  Thought you were gonna make a move on that hunk?"  Hilde peeked outside.  "Hey Trowa and Wufei know him.  There's your chance to get introduced Duo.  Hurry…"

     "You don't get it Hilde…"

     "What don't I get?"

     "That's Heero…"

     "And?  Who's Heero?  Is that suppose to mean anything to me?"

     "That's … that's…"  Duo choked out.

     "Yes?  Today…?"

     Duo swallowed hard.  "That's the guy that Quatre was going to set me up with…"

     "Oh my god!  You're kidding me?!!!"  Hilde screeched and then went into laughing convulsions.  She started turning red and clutching her stomach.  

     "Shut up already Hilde…" he growled.  He turned around to peek at what was going on outside.  Heero had taken off his sunglasses and Duo groaned.  Duo was a sucker for eyes and Heero's eyes were a beautiful piercing sapphire blue.  Heero truly had amazing eyes.  Duo didn't think he had ever seen deep gorgeous blues like that before.  Could life be this unfair?  


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Secretly Loving You 3/?  
  
Author: sanaaki  
  
Warnings: shounen-ai/yaoi, AU, Heero-centric (Heero is my absolute favorite), romance, sap, fluff   
  
Pairings: 1+2 (main)  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me ;_; except the story.   
  
Archives: Eventually at The Metaphysical: Gundam Wing Fanfiction  
  
Eventually I'll find a spot on my newbie blog silent-whispers.cjb.net   
  
Can always email me if for some odd reason you want to archive it.  
  
Notes: Switching back and forth between different POVs. Short chapter.   
  
Recap: Duo turns down a blind date with Heero. He sees a guy he thinks he might be interested in. He finds out that that guy is Heero. Problem is Quatre has decided to set Heero and Wufei up now since Duo turned it down. Will this pair ever get it together?  
  
Feedback much appreciated.  
  
"…This is Wufei."  
  
Heero smiled and leaned forward to shake Wufei's hand. Trowa's boyfriend Quatre had taken it upon himself to "rescue" him from Relena's clutches and provide a date for him to her party. It was a bit of a surreal experience for him having his ex's boyfriend set him up but he had learned to go with the flow. Stranger things had happened to him in his lifetime and this was no exception. Quatre told him that he was originally going to set him up with an American but it turned out that American hadn't been interested. It was a little disappointing but Quatre's replacement wasn't too shabby, not by a long shot. Wufei was attractive with his hair tied back (he was partial to longer hair),dark eyes and from what little he could see from the black tank top and baggy pants, a very nice body. He had been a little leery about Quatre's ideas of who would be "perfect" for him. He was after all Trowa's ex-boyfriend. Quatre could very well have set him up with the date from hell. Although whether or not this could still turn out be the date from hell remained to be seen. However, it seemed promising so far as Wufei was certainly easy on the eyes.  
  
He had to admit Quatre had been nothing but nice to him. He looked over at Trowa as Trowa went into more detail about Wufei. "Wufei teaches yoga and gives seminars on philosophy …" Trowa looked good. Quatre must be agreeing with him. Trowa looked happier than he had in a long time. They had kept in touch over the years and he still considered Trowa one of his best friends, especially with the nomadic lifestyle he had kept in the last few years. It was a great feeling to be with good friends. He had very few friends and he had decided recently it was time he settled down somewhere and where better than among friends. He had come to this realization, this epiphany when he had first arrived in New York a few months back.   
  
In fact, it was Trowa who made him realize that his life had become somewhat meaningless, traveling all over, never finding his "place" in the world. He hadn't seen Trowa in a couple of years although they had kept in touch through phone calls, emails, and instant messaging. Heero never went anywhere without his laptop. It was probably the only stable thing in his life, his anchor to what few friends he had. He felt somewhat at loose ends lately and had decided to stay in New York for a little while. Trowa had introduced him to Quatre and he in turn had surprisingly hit it off with Quatre. They had hung out a few times and he found Quatre to be very easy to get along with. He had also met Relena, one of Quatre's high school friends. Relena had asked him out and he had gone along with it. She had seemed nice enough. It was when she started to be everywhere he was that he started to get suspicious about her. Eventually he had figured out she was having him followed, hence she was able to conveniently show up wherever he was. Needless to say he wasn't too happy about that and had tried to let her know that he wasn't interested in her. She hadn't accepted it and he hadn't known quite what to do. She was Quatre's friend and he didn't want to be the cause of any rifts. He had gone to Trowa for help. Trowa though, instead of sympathizing with him, had told him off. The normally reserved Trowa had actually been upset with him.  
  
He even recalled Trowa's exact words. Trowa really knew how to impact him. "This is so typical of you …You get involved with people and the moment they start to show some signs of wanting something more, you back off and can't commit. Is this how you are going to be for the rest of your life? Pretending to live? Pretending to be human? Always running away from life and people? Why don't you follow your emotions for once? Try to be in a relationship, commit to someone, commit to something!" Heero had stood there in shock not knowing what had brought this on. Trowa seemed somewhat bitter about their whole breakup so he had never brought it up, not that he wanted to anyway. It was a bit of a touchy topic. Even Heero wasn't entirely sure why they had broken up. It wasn't as if they hadn't gotten along great. They were best friends even now. Had Trowa been right about him running away at the first sign of commitment? That had been a wake-up call. He had then decided that the next person he got involved with, he would make every effort not to "run away". He needed to prove to himself that he was not afraid of commitment. The first step had been to settle down somewhere and where better than New York. And now here he was with Trowa and Quatre being introduced to their friend. He decided he would try his best to make this work.  
  
His thoughts came back to the present as he tried to catch up with what Trowa was saying. "… so I figured we could catch some dinner before we meet up with Quatre. He's entertaining some people."  
  
Heero smirked. "Trowa, we don't need a chaperone. I think Wufei and I can manage by ourselves. Don't you think so, Wufei?" Wufei smiled back and nodded his head in agreement.   
  
Trowa reddened a bit. "Well it was Quatre's idea … he thought maybe you two would need a buffer the first time …"   
  
Heero touched Trowa's shoulder. "Don't worry about us, Trowa. We'll be fine."  
  
"Well then, will you guys meet up with us at Luna Park? We're meeting some friends there after dinner …"  
  
Heero looked at Wufei. "Wufei?"  
  
"Why don't we decide later? See how things go?"  
  
"That sounds good …"   
  
"Alright then I'll leave you guys to your date …" Trowa turned and instead of walking down the street he came from, he made towards the store that Heero had parked in front of. Heero looked at the sign. It was a hair salon. Interesting name for a salon …  
  
"Oh that's our friend's salon. He's a really good stylist …" Wufei explained. "I always get my hair taken care of there." Heero looked at Wufei's hair which did look very healthy, shiny and well taken care of. He touched his own hair which was somewhat messy and unmanageable as always. He had never really gone to a hair stylist before. He usually went to cheap barbers. Maybe it was time he tried to actually do something about his hair.  
  
"So he's good, huh …"  
  
"Very. You must definitely try him."  
  
"Thanks for the tip. I will definitely give him a try. Why don't we get going …" Heero noted the location and made a mental note to come back here.   
  
To be continued …  
  
Any suggestions for the name of Duo's salon? ^_~ 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Secretly Loving You 4/?

Author: sanaaki

Warnings: shounen-ai/yaoi, AU, Heero-centric, romance, sap, fluff 

Pairings: 1+2+1 (main)

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me ;_; except the story. 

Archives: Eventually The Metaphysical: Gundam Wing Fanfiction 

Can always email me if for some odd reason you want to archive it.

Notes:   Switching back and forth between different POVs.  Another short chapter.  

Recap: Duo turns down a blind date with Heero.  He sees a guy he thinks he might be interested in.  He finds out that that guy is Heero.  Problem is Quatre has decided to set Heero and Wufei up now since Duo turned it down.  Will this pair ever get it together?

Feedback much appreciated.

Luna Park was a trendy outdoor bar situated in a park near the East Village.  Normally, Duo enjoyed coming here.  It was relaxing to hang out outside, kick back, drink a few beers and shoot some pool with friends.  However, he was unusually tense today.  He saw the hordes of people waiting outside for their friends to arrive.  He searched the crowd for anyone he recognized.  He finally caught sight of Quatre at a table and made his way over there while waving to various people along the way.  Hilde followed him close behind.  Quatre was with Trowa, Relena, and Dorothy, another high school friend of theirs.  No sign of Wufei or Heero for that matter.

     "Hi guys!  We got here as soon as we could.  So what's going on?"  He pulled over a chair for Hilde and sat on the park steps next to the table.  Trowa handed him a beer.  Trowa had stopped by the salon after meeting with Heero and had told him what time to meet here.  He had wanted to ask Trowa about what had occurred but felt quite stupid about the whole thing after Hilde had gone into a laughing fit.  

     "Nothing much …" Dorothy answered looking somewhat bored.  Her eyes kept sweeping the crowd as if looking for someone.  Duo looked around surreptitiously also.

     "Where's Heero?" Relena piped up suddenly, startling Duo with the unity of their thoughts.  He had spent the rest of the afternoon trying to convince himself that Heero was probably a jerk and not worth obsessing over.  It wasn't even remotely working.  He wanted to meet Heero.  He wasn't even sure why he was thinking so much about Heero.  He didn't even know the guy.  He had only seen him once.  And said guy was on a date with his best friend.  He tried not to be interested in the conversation concerning Heero with a predictable lack of success.  

     "You know where he is, Relena …" Quatre said placatingly.

     "I don't even know what you were thinking, Quatre.  Heero is not even remotely like Treize…"

     "Precisely why I thought they would be perfect for each other, Relena.  Wufei doesn't want to date anyone like Treize again."  Quatre replied with some irritation.

     Wufei and Treize.  Everyone had thought they were perfect for each other but that was a disaster in the making.  Duo had been disappointed when Wufei had gotten together with Treize.  Duo had harbored thoughts here and there about a romance with his best friend but that had never panned out. It had probably been for the best.  He didn't really want to risk their friendship anyway.  In the end, Treize had dumped Wufei for another person and Wufei had been devastated by the betrayal.  Wufei did not given his heart easily and the shock of it all had thrown Wufei into bitter turmoil.  It was only recently that Wufei had gotten over the whole fiasco and begun to let go of the injustice he felt was done to him.  

     "Oh speak of the devil …" Duo turned to look and saw Wufei sans Heero.  

     Wufei came over to them and pulled up a chair.  Duo noted sullenly that Wufei looked pretty good tonight.  

     "Thought you were with Heero, Wufei …" Quatre began. 

     "Yes I was. He decided to call it a night though."  

     "Does that mean it didn't go well?"

     Wufei smiled at Quatre's gentle prying.  "It went fine actually.  We're meeting up again tomorrow … I have to admit you were right, Quatre.  Heero was a nice guy. His life has been fascinating.  One can only admire someone like that.  I found him quite likable.  He is someone I can respect and we seem to have a lot in common …"

     "Was there any attraction?" Dorothy interjected impatiently.  "The others say he's quite a looker … Is he?"

     Wufei shot Dorothy an annoyed look.  "Dorothy, there are more important things than looks …"

     Dorothy laughed condescendingly.  "Oh Wufei … grow up … looks matter.  I want to know … did he do it for you?"

     "Dorothy …" Quatre admonished.

     "Well …?  That's what we all want to know, right?"

     Hilde looked over at Duo then back to Wufei.  "Yeah, how about it, Wufei?  Are you interested in him?"  She added. 

     Duo wanted to see what Wufei had to say also.  If Wufei turned out not to be interested in Heero then the field would once again be open to him, problem solved.

     Wufei did not look at all like he wanted to answer.  Then he gave a resigned sigh.  "Fine.  Yes he "did" it for me as you guys like to put it.  We did share a kiss and …"

     "I'm going to go guys," Duo interrupted abruptly. He ignored the surprised glances of the others and stood up and made his way to the exit.  Duo knew he was acting immaturely but he couldn't stand it.  He had heard enough of this charming little tale.  The irrational jealousy he was feeling was inexplicable and unacceptable.  The whole situation was just too annoying for him.   He wasn't sure what had gotten into him either.  It wasn't as if Heero was his.  They hadn't even met.  But he couldn't help it.  He had never felt this infatuated with anyone ever before.  It wasn't even about looks either.  He had gone out with good looking guys before.  But at that instant when he first saw Heero, he just felt like it had been fated.  And now that fate was dealing him a joker, he was inordinately annoyed.  He couldn't explain why he felt like Heero was meant for him.  He just did.  He couldn't help but laugh at himself.  Maybe he had finally become certifiably insane.

     He walked a few blocks before deciding to cab it back down to Soho.  He was still feeling pretty annoyed but perhaps a drink somewhere might do the trick of alleviating his irritated mood. The cab pulled over.  He paid the driver and proceeded to get out of the cab and simultaneously bumped into someone trying to get into the cab.  A strong hand steadied him.  He looked up about to tell the person off for not looking where he was going when he drifted into deep cobalt blue eyes.  

     "Sorry," said the sexy voice attached to the beautiful blues.  

     Duo remained speechless.  He had come face to face with Heero.

     "I thought this cab was empty …"  

     Duo stared for a minute before realizing that Heero had raised his eyebrow waiting for a response from him.  "Uh … it's ok.  It was my fault too.  I didn't look where I was going ..." 

     Something had frozen his tongue.  He knew now was the time to bring up the fact that they had mutual friends but nothing would unfreeze his tongue.  

     "I'm glad you didn't … it was nice …" Heero offered his hand to help Duo out of the cab. Duo hesitated a little before taking it and immediately felt the thrilling warmth the touch created.  Their clasp lingered on as Heero captured his eyes with his own.  

     "N-nice?" Duo looked at him enquiringly. 

     "Yeah nice …" Heero smirked. "What's your name?"

     "Duo …" They both just stood there for what seemed like an eternity.  They were both startled out of their contemplation of each other when the cab driver suddenly honked impatiently.  

       "See you around sometime … decided to meet with some friends after all.  I should go before I miss them …" Heero let go of his hand and climbed into the cab before Duo had a chance to get it together and say anything.  He watched Heero's cab take off, probably off to meet Wufei and the others.  

     "See you around sometime …" Duo repeated to no one in particular.  He hadn't mentioned that he knew who Heero was but then when all was said and done … Heero hadn't told him his name either …

TBC …


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Secretly Loving You 5/?  
  
Author: sanaaki  
  
Warnings: shounen-ai/yaoi, AU, Heero-centric, romance, sap   
  
Pairings: 1+2+1 (main), not a threesome =P  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me ;_; except the story.   
  
Archives: Eventually The Metaphysical: Gundam Wing Fanfiction at http://www.geocities.com/akikos_mandolin and http://www.fanfiction.net/~sanaaki  
  
Eventually I'll find a spot on my newbie blog (http://silent-whispers.cjb.net/ )   
  
Can always email me if for some odd reason you want to archive it.  
  
Notes: Switching back and forth between different POVs.   
  
Recap: Duo turns down a blind date with Heero. He sees a guy he thinks he might be interested in. He finds out that that guy is Heero. Problem is Quatre has decided to set Heero and Wufei up now since Duo turned it down. Duo and Heero have met by random chance but Duo is the only one who knows that they have mutual friends. Will this pair ever get it together?  
  
Feedback much appreciated.  
  
"Wow …" thought Heero. That guy he bumped into from the cab was seriously gorgeous. He looked down at his hand. He could still feel the tingle from the touch he shared with him. With his luck, probably straight, Heero mused. Duo had long hair too. He had a thing for long hair and that guy had it in spades. Fantastic violet eyes too. He could still envision their vividness even now. Heero involuntarily shivered. He should have gotten his number… Suddenly, he pitched sideways and forward as the cab veered right then stopped abruptly jolting Heero back to reality. Cab drivers in New York took some getting used to. They seemed to have their own set of traffic rules. He looked out the window and realized that he was already at the park. He paid the driver and got out. He stood there for a second. People were all around, passing him by. He really liked this part of Manhattan. The constant buzz created an energy that he couldn't help but feed off of. It had this edge that he felt wholly comfortable with although sometimes the crowds made him feel his loneliness more. He had never really been able to get close to anyone for any length of time because he had been dragged all over during his childhood. After awhile he had stopped trying. It just hurt too much to make new friends and then get suddenly uprooted. People didn't understand his attachment to his laptop but really it was the only stable thing in his life – his lifeline via the net to the few friends that he did manage to keep including Trowa. Now he was trying to forge a new life, one that he never really had before. He wondered if it was even possible for an army brat like him … maybe he just really didn't have it in him to be anything other than a transient. He really didn't want to believe that.   
  
Christmas lights unexpectedly lit up Luna Park, the bar situated in the park. He shook himself out of the mood he found himself in. He looked at the lights that gave the bar a merry feeling. He smirked. Christmas lights in summer – he wondered what person thought of that "cute" theme. This would have been a nice bar to take Duo to. He frowned. What was he thinking? He met a great guy earlier today, someone he could have a possible relationship with and now he was lusting after some random guy from a cab. Was Trowa right? Maybe he really didn't have it in him to be with one person. Trowa was his best friend. Someone he trusted implicitly. He didn't want to believe that he was so shallow. His history spoke for itself though. He had gone through a string of "relationships" with many perfectly nice people. He had always told himself that it was because he hadn't met the right person that they didn't last. He wasn't even sure what he was looking for. Even Trowa, who was his very best friend, who he found attractive and who he clicked so totally with … that hadn't worked out either. He was forced to give some credence to Trowa's assessment of his "problem". He didn't want to be alone for the rest of his life. He was ready to settle down somewhere, put his roots somewhere and share his life with someone. He reminded himself of the promise he made to himself to try his best to commit to the next person he thought he clicked with. And he did click with Wufei … but damn Duo was hot. He chuckled and shook his head. Lusting after some guy he would in all likelihood never see again was a waste of time and energy.   
  
He made his way through the bar scene and saw Wufei and his friends. They saw him and waved him down. Earlier he had realized that he was being his usual antisocial self when he declined joining the others at Luna Park. Being antisocial and cold, common complaints about him, was something he knew he had to change for his new life if he wanted things to be different. There was really no reason to blow them off. He had then decided to return and catch up with them and hence met that gorgeous guy Duo. Heero groaned. Why was he thinking about Duo so much? He took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on Wufei. He didn't want to give Wufei the wrong impression … that he wasn't interested. He walked over to them, pulled up a chair and sat next to Wufei. Wufei looked pleased to see him.  
  
They introduced him to Hilde and Dorothy. He nodded at Relena although he was inwardly cringing. If he had known she was going to be here he might have thought twice about coming to hang out with them. This was awkward to say the least. He still had to go to her birthday party too.  
  
"Changed your mind?" Trowa asked.   
  
"Had a second wind."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Want something to drink?" he asked Wufei. Wufei shook his head. "Anyone else?" The others shook their heads each raising their newly filled glasses in response.  
  
"I'll come with you." Trowa volunteered, getting up. He followed Trowa to the bar. They sat down by the bar.  
  
"So how did it go with Wufei?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Just good?" Trowa questioned.  
  
Heero shrugged.  
  
"He seems interested in you."  
  
Heero didn't reply.  
  
  
  
"That's saying a lot." Heero looked back at Trowa mildly surprised.  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Well he's been through some rough patches with an ex. His self esteem and confidence have been a little shot. So … try not to hurt him, Heero … He's a very good friend …"  
  
Heero gave a mental groan. "You should have told me about this beforehand, Trowa. I'm already trying to get out of a somewhat uncomfortable situation with Relena …"  
  
"Trying to run away already, Yuy?"   
  
The dreaded use of his last name. Trowa was pissed.   
  
"Trowa … this is unfair … I just met the guy … Don't you think you are being a little unreasonable?"  
  
Trowa put on his mulish face although it was hard to tell for the casual observer. Heero knew it well enough though. Trowa simply ignored him and looked off elsewhere. Heero sighed to himself. Heero made a mental note not to go out on anymore blind dates with friends of friends. It was as if he was rejecting Trowa not Wufei. Trowa was taking this way too personally. "Trowa, I like Wufei … really … I am just not sure I am the right person to be dealing with someone else's emotional baggage … I can barely handle my own …"  
  
"Don't make excuses … just give it a real chance is all I ask before you go chasing after the next tight ass …" Trowa retorted bitterly.   
  
"Trowa …" He had never heard Trowa talk so crudely. Trowa turned to look at him. He placed his hand on Heero's shoulder.   
  
"I want you to be happy. You say you're looking for meaning in your life, to be normal, live a normal life. You're not going to be happy if you continue on this way … having such callous disregard for people's feelings, running away from your own. Give it some thought …" Trowa gave his shoulder a squeeze then walked back to the others.   
  
Heero stared after him somewhat taken aback. Trowa was being uncharacteristically vocal and officious of late. He really wasn't sure what to make of it. A voice from his right interrupted him, "Hi there … can I buy you a drink?" He turned to look at the speaker. A good-looking short-haired blond man smiled at him. Heero looked blankly in return. The man gestured towards his empty glass questioningly. The absurdity of the situation wasn't lost on him. Heero couldn't help it. He laughed. The guy looked at him perplexed. He was about to refuse when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked over to see that it was Wufei.  
  
"Is this guy bothering you, Heero?" Heero looked in surprise at the possessiveness of Wufei's tone. Did Wufei really think he couldn't take care of himself? He shook his head.  
  
The guy took the hint, winked at Heero and said, "Well if you change your mind just let me know …" and walked away. Wufei glared at the back of the guy for a second before sitting down next to him. They sat together for awhile. Heero didn't know quite what to say. That whole little exchange was unexpected. The silence was awkward.  
  
Wufei finally broke the silence. "I like you, Heero. It's not often that I find someone that I can relate to so well…" Heero looked back in surprise at the directness of Wufei's words. Heero wasn't used to it and felt uncomfortable. It felt as though things were getting too serious too fast. Heero thought back to Trowa's words and balked at its confirmation. He really didn't want to prove Trowa right. He tried to smile back in encouragement. "You've probably heard from the others that I've been in a relationship before …" Heero nodded. "It was … difficult for me. It's been a long time since I've been with someone. I'd like that to change now." Wufei looked seriously into his eyes then and then looked back down into his drink. Somehow the emotion in Wufei's words and actions touched him. Heero decided then and there that he would really try to give it a chance. Maybe they really both wanted the same things. He put his hand over Wufei's hand on the counter and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"I'd like that …"  
  
They made their way back to others later on. They were all fun to be with. He found Dorothy's drollness amusing. He had contemplated letting her beat him at pool but he had a feeling she would greatly hate that were she ever to find that out. Quatre was charming as usual. It wasn't hard to see why Trowa found him attractive. Quatre was very different from Heero though. Trowa's tastes in mates must have changed a lot. Hilde was spunky, warm, friendly and fun. She was a bit too touchy but he supposed that was her nature. He could tell though that Wufei wasn't too pleased at her affectionate touches but there really wasn't too much he could do. On the other hand, Relena wasn't too happy. She sat there sullenly. He knew it was probably because of him. She had certainly always been upfront about what she wanted from him. He knew he should talk to her but he wasn't a fan of confrontations. He had told her before he wasn't interested in her that way but she hadn't been able to accept it. He really hadn't known how to make her accept it. He had to admit, Quatre's idea of dating a close friend of hers seemed to finally hit home to her.   
  
"You know Heero … we give great haircuts … why don't you stop by sometime …" Hilde suddenly leaned on him harder, practically falling into his lap, and touched his hair. "You could use a haircut …"  
  
"Leave him alone, Hilde," Wufei interrupted impatiently.  
  
"We'll take care of you personally, Heero. You can count on it…" she winked. He thought maybe she was a bit drunk.  
  
"Actually Heero, they do give great haircuts. She's being totally truthful there…" Quatre added. Trowa agreed as well.  
  
"You got that right!! Come on down tomorrow …" Hilde rustled through her bag and waved a business card. He took it from her and turned it over to look at it. Unusual name. Shinigami's Scythe.   
  
TBC? 


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Secretly Loving You 6/?  
  
Author: sanaaki  
  
Warnings: shounen-ai/yaoi, AU, Heero-centric, romance, sap   
  
Pairings: 1+2+1 (main), not a threesome =P  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me ;_; except the story.   
  
Archives: Eventually The Metaphysical: Gundam Wing Fanfiction at http://www.geocities.com/akikos_mandolin and http://www.fanfiction.net/~sanaaki  
  
Eventually I'll find a spot on my newbie blog (http://silent-whispers.cjb.net/ )   
  
Notes: Switching back and forth between different POVs.  
  
Recap: Duo turns down a blind date with Heero. He sees a guy he thinks he might be interested in. He finds out that that guy is Heero. Problem is Quatre has decided to set Heero and Wufei up now since Duo turned it down. Duo and Heero have met by random chance but Duo is the only one who knows that they have mutual acquaintances. Will this pair ever get it together?  
  
Feedback much appreciated.  
  
The alarm jarred his consciousness. Heero opened his eyes blearily. He had stayed up with Wufei the night before playing video games. Late nights always threw him off his schedule a bit. He looked over to the clock. 6 am. He really didn't want to miss his daily morning jog and workout. He was supposed to be meeting Wufei for brunch too. They had been seeing a lot of each other lately. He forced himself to get out of bed and eyed himself in the mirror. His hair always seemed so wild and unkempt. He combed his fingers through his hair. He really did need a haircut. Wufei had been nagging him lately to get one. Wufei seemed to take great stock in hair and thought that it should be treated with utmost care. He had taken Hilde's advice and gone to their salon for a haircut. But it looked like time had crept up upon him again and he required another haircut. Zechs, one of the stylists there, had done his hair. He found out later that Wufei was apparently good friends with Zechs. No real surprise there. He recalled Wufei mentioning that a good friend worked at the salon.   
  
Tonight was Relena's party. Maybe today was a good day to get one. He would call Zechs to schedule an appointment with him today. He had actually seen Zechs quite a few times outside the salon and remarkably he had become reasonably good friends with him. They had even taken to working out together. They had something in common. They were both aspiring actors. They saw each other at auditions a lot. There was some good natured competition between them but for the most part they tried their best to help each other further their careers. Unfortunately, Heero wasn't having much success in getting anything other than extras work or modeling jobs.   
  
Luckily, his uncle Odin had left him quite a bit of money when he died so he never had any need to worry about his means of support. But even without the money, he had done well in school and was a whiz in computers so he always had that to fall back on as well. He really wanted to try his hand at acting though. There was just something about acting that called out to him. Perhaps it was his inability to express himself in his life that caused him to turn to a career that necessitated expression. This was his way of living up to the perfection that people seemed to associate him with. In his innermost heart, he knew he fell quite short of that perceived perfection. Acting had somehow become the way to make up for that deficiency. He certainly had enough practice with his family and friends. This was after all merely an extension of that practice. He would find a way to learn to become this perfect person with the normal perfect life, if only to himself. Perhaps he would finally convince himself that he had something worth living for.   
  
"Sorry, Heero. I'm all booked up today and today is my sister's birthday party so I can't even squeeze you in after hours because I promised her I would help her before the party …" Zechs apologized on the phone.  
  
Heero had a sinking sensation. "You have a sister …?"  
  
"Yes. Didn't I mention that before?"  
  
"Her name wouldn't happen to be …"  
  
"Relena …"  
  
Heero groaned. He just hoped Zechs wasn't the overprotective big brother type. He wondered what Zechs would do to him once he found out about his connection to Relena.   
  
"What's the matter, Heero? Do you know her?" Zechs asked him.  
  
"Never mind, Zechs. I'll talk to you later …"  
  
"Hold on, Heero. There is someone else who can probably squeeze you in after hours as a favor to me since he's also usually booked …"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"The owner of the salon … although I am not sure you would want your hair cut by him …"  
  
"Why? He isn't good?"  
  
"Oh he's the best. He's what makes this salon."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Um … How do I put this delicately?" Zechs paused.   
  
"Yes?" Heero prompted impatiently.   
  
"Well … Hilde told me awhile ago that he has a thing for Wufei. He's probably going to be somewhat pissy with you if he finds out you are the one that stole his Wufei away from him. They've been best friends for ages. So … you better watch out or you might end up with the bowl haircut from hell …" Zechs laughed loudly. "You sure you want to take your chances with him?"  
  
"Bowl haircut?" Heero didn't quite get it.  
  
"Yeah, you know … put a bowl on your head and cut only the hair that is outside of the bowl …" Zechs laughed even more. Heero grimaced at the image that brought forth. He definitely did not want a "bowl" haircut. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea … "I'm kidding Heero. I'm sure Maxwell would not resort to that. At least I don't think he would …" Heero rolled his eyes. Zechs wasn't exactly giving him much confidence about this Maxwell guy. "No seriously, Heero, he has a reputation to maintain. He'll take care of you … I'll set it up … I won't even mention Wufei. Come around 6 p.m. If anything changes, I'll let you know, ok?"  
  
"Fine." Heero hoped it turned out well. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to meet a rival for Wufei's affections. So far things had gone smoothly. It was kind of odd though that Wufei hadn't mentioned or introduced him to this best friend of his. Perhaps Wufei had feelings for Maxwell also and hadn't wanted Heero to know. But they hadn't really met up with anyone lately though. They had basically spent most of their time with each other. Maybe he was looking into things too much. It was best not to dwell on it. He would go work out instead and clear his mind.  
  
He saw Trowa and Quatre at the gym. He saw them relatively regularly whether at the gym or for dinner. He waved at them and walked over.  
  
"Ready for tonight?" Quatre asked. He was taking a break and drinking bottled water. Trowa was beside him doing crunches on another machine.  
  
He shrugged. There really wasn't much to get ready for. He was really there to just show his face and drive the point home to Relena that he was really not interested in her. She had taken to calling him again lately making up excuses for him to see her. He hadn't been able to deny her, much to Wufei's annoyance. He wasn't quite sure why he couldn't say no to her. She reminded him of someone, although he couldn't quite pinpoint who it was she reminded him of. So her late night calls for him to come over and kill roaches, her pleas for him to come fix her computer, her paranoid assumptions of vagrants out to get her necessitating his keeping her company at odd hours did not go unheeded as they should have. It wasn't as though she didn't have a bevy of admirers and friends to do those things for her, with the exception of the computer problems, which did happen to be his area of expertise. Somehow, it was always him who she turned to for help. No one else would do.  
  
"Heard Lena's been keeping you busy …" Trowa grunted out. "You sure you don't like her?"  
  
"We're just friends."  
  
"Men and women can't be friends …" Trowa stated.  
  
"'When Harry Met Sally' is a straight movie Trowa …" Quatre interrupted.   
  
"Oh yeah …"  
  
Heero rolled his eyes.   
  
"Well, I am bi," Heero pointed out as an afterthought.  
  
"Which brings us back to my original statement. Men and women can't be friends," Trowa calmly restated amidst more grunting. It was Quatre who rolled his eyes this time.   
  
"Trowa … you just don't like women. You and Wufei should join the women hater's society. It's a miracle you two even have women friends."  
  
"I like women. I just like them far from me."  
  
"What about Relena, Dorothy and Hilde?" Heero was surprised to hear this about Trowa. Since when had Trowa developed an aversion towards women.   
  
"He's ok with women … we're just joking around …"  
  
"I'm not," Trowa reiterated. "I've never been able to be good friends with a woman. There's always some interest involved even if it is clear that I am 100 percent gay. Dorothy is different because she's really a man masquerading as a woman …"  
  
"Trowa!!!!" Quatre admonished.  
  
"It's true. She's more like a guy than a girl. She treats us pretty coldly for a girl …"  
  
"Well, that may be so but I think that is because she is more interested in her career than anything else."  
  
"Hilde has a short attention span so she's ok …" Quatre snickered at that.  
  
"And Relena has never shown an interest in guys before Heero here so …"   
  
"True, true," Quatre nodded thoughtfully in agreement.  
  
Heero supposed he should be flattered but he wasn't. "Well I'm with Wufei now. It's a moot point. Nothing is ever going to happen between us so friends is all we can ever be."   
  
"Haven't seen Wufei around lately. What's he up to?"  
  
"He's decided to take some classes to further himself so he's been pretty busy."  
  
"Guess you guys are doing well …?" Quatre probed.  
  
"I suppose." Heero decided to take that moment to walk over to a machine far away from them. That however did not prevent him from hearing Quatre's whispered comment to Trowa, "Not one for being particularly forthcoming is he?" Heero smirked to himself.   
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
"So Maxwell … you have time after hours to squeeze another appointment in?" Zechs called out over to Duo while cutting his client's hair.   
  
"Tonight's Relena's party, Zechs … "  
  
"I know which is why I can't take care of him. But he's a pretty good friend of mine. He really could use a haircut …"  
  
"I don't know …" Duo stalled. It wasn't as if he couldn't do it. He was just in a somewhat crappy mood. He knew that tonight he would have to see Wufei and Heero together. He was in a somewhat contradictory mood. On the one hand, he was dying to see Heero again and get to know him. On the other hand, he knew it would be bad news to be faced with the temptation to chase after his best friend's guy. He really did not want to hurt himself or Wufei like that. They had been friends since middle school. He valued his friendship with Wufei. Sometimes though, he thought maybe he had built up Heero in his head and that maybe it would be a good thing to see him again. Dispel any notions of infatuation he felt. Somehow though, he had managed not to see either of them in the last several weeks. It hadn't been on purpose though. Wufei had always been like that. Once he started going out with someone he really liked, he got very serious and committed and wrapped up in his new boyfriend. Duo had always hated that aspect of Wufei. It was as if his friends didn't exist anymore. He knew it wasn't that Wufei didn't care about his friends anymore but Wufei didn't believe in doing things half-assed. He wanted to give his all to a relationship. That was why he had been so devastated in his last relationship. Failure was just not an option with Wufei. It probably stemmed from losing his entire family in an accident when he was younger. It made Wufei doubly possessive of people that he cared about. He didn't deal with loss well. Not that Duo could blame him. That kind of tragedy never left anyone unaffected. Duo himself felt that kind of loss as well. Something he really didn't want to dwell on.  
  
"Come on, Maxwell. Relena's party starts at 7:30. Plenty of time to squeeze my friend in."  
  
Duo made another noncommittal noise. "What if I told you he was gorgeous?"  
  
"How gorgeous?" Duo shot back jokingly.  
  
"Well almost as gorgeous as me but not quite …"   
  
Duo laughed at Zechs' vain reply.  
  
"Plus … he's a model slash actor just like me. I'm not kidding about him being easy on the eyes. And he's really smart too. I don't even know why he got into acting to tell you the truth but seriously he's a very nice guy …"  
  
"You trying to set me up?" Duo eyed Zechs suspiciously.  
  
"Er … no. Actually he's already taken. Just trying to give you incentive to cut this guy a break. I know you can take care of him and make your way to Lena's with plenty of time to spare … No harm in taking in some eye candy beforehand right?" Zechs cajoled.  
  
"I'm not that shallow, Zechs … maybe one of the others can do it …" Duo dodged.   
  
"No one else is available …" Zechs walked over to him with a magazine in hand. "Here, maybe this will persuade you …" Duo looked at the magazine layout and almost dropped his scissors in shock. His mouth dropped open. He felt like a gaping goldfish. There, in the center of the layout, was a bare-chested lean muscled Heero laying propped on his side in the sand in sinfully tight jeans looking like a sculpted god, his hair falling sexily into his intense eyes. Even though the photo was in black and white, one could still see those beautiful eyes burn with power and passion. What Duo would give to be one of those miniscule grains of sand scattered over Heero's body …  
  
Zechs pushed a finger under Duo's chin to close his mouth. "Put your tongue back in, Duo. Told you he was hot. Change your mind? You can even keep that magazine …" Zechs winked.  
  
Knowing this was a bad idea, he was about to refuse, "Yeah, I'll do him …" Duo was shocked at what had come out of his mouth instead. Zechs smiled knowingly and walked back to his client. Duo groaned. What was he getting himself into?  
  
To be continued …?  
  
Thanks for the feedback everyone!!! Loving the responses ^____^ 


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: Secretly Loving You 7/?

Author: sanaaki

Warnings: shounen-ai/yaoi, AU, Heero-centric, romance, sap 

Pairings: 1+2+1 (main), not a threesome =P

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me ;_; except the story. 

Archives: 

Eventually I'll find a spot on my newbie blog ( ) 

Notes: Switching back and forth between different POVs. 

Recap: Duo turns down a blind date with Heero. He sees a guy he thinks he might be interested in. He finds out that that guy is Heero. Problem is Quatre has decided to set Heero and Wufei up now since Duo turned it down. Heero needs a haircut and he has an appointment with the owner. Little does he know it's the gorgeous guy he met in the cab, otherwise known as our Duo. Problem is Heero is still dating possessive Wufei. Will this pair ever get it together?

Feedback much appreciated.

Duo felt tense for the rest of the day. Damn that Zechs, springing Heero on him like this. He tried to concentrate on the flaming red hair in front of him. He bunched it together in his hand trying to figure out what to do with it to make his client look her best. What was he going to say to Heero? Should he even say anything? Heero was with Wufei after all …

"Ow!!" the girl cried. "That hurts …" 

"Oh sorry, sorry …" he apologized profusely. He realized he had just yanked her hair hard. He pursed his lips. This was not good. He tried to focus. He looked at her in the mirror raking his fingers through her hair again. To think, in just a few hours he would get to touch him, he would get to brush his hands through those silky russet locks …

"Ow," he exclaimed. Someone had just jabbed him in the side with a hairdryer. He looked over and saw that it was Hilde. "What was that for?" She gestured pointedly at his customer. He looked and saw that he had twisted his hands into her hair and she was looking at him like he had just been released from an insane asylum. He looked back at Hilde and said, "Cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day except for the last one. Have Solo take over this appointment for me. I need a break …" He extracted his hands from the client's hair and apologized to her, grabbed his jacket and as he made his way towards the door he heard Hilde explain to the girl, "You know these temperamental hair stylists, they're all so high strung ... you'll have to excuse him …" 

He took the subway a couple of stops and walked over to a familiar building. The concierge waved him in and he took the elevator up. The receptionist smiled at him waving him ahead, quite used to his unscheduled visits and he made his way towards the office. He gave a knock and entered when a muffled voice called out "Come in …" 

He entered. "Hey Quatre…" 

Quatre looked away from his computer screen and smiled at him. "Duo, what a surprise. You dragged yourself away from work?"

"Well I have some things on my mind so I couldn't work under those conditions…"

"What kind of things?"

"Well that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about …" He had made the split second decision in the salon to finally ask the blond for advice. Usually he would have gone to Wufei but for obvious reasons Wufei was not a good choice right now.

"Well … I have this friend …" he began …

Quatre sat back, folded his arms and laughed. "Go on…"

"It's not like that Quatre!! Anyway, as I was saying, I have this friend who is a very good friend. Problem is I'm attracted to his boyfriend and I don't really know what to do. I can't stop thinking about him. I told myself not to think of that guy anymore but it's getting so difficult, Quatre…"

The blond looked a little stunned. "Duo," he said carefully. "A-are you trying to tell me you're attracted to Trowa?"

"What?!!!!!!! No!!" 

"Oh," Quatre responded, looking somewhat relieved. "Who then?"

"I'd rather not say …"

"Someone I know?"

"Quatre!!"

"Ok, ok. Duo, you should just move on. I'll set you up with someone to take your mind off this guy …"

"Quatre!!!" Duo groaned. Quatre was no help. As an afterthought, "Who would you set me up with?"

"Well Trowa has a sister …"

"No thanks!! You already set me up with her last year … She had some weird brother fixation … I have to go … See you later Quatre …" Now he remembered why he didn't come to Quatre for love advice. It always inevitably ended up with Quatre trying to set him up on another blind date.

*****************************************************************

Today had been a long day and he was tired. He had gone to a movie shoot as an extra. It was the constant waiting around that made him feel tired. He really hated doing extras work. He really needed to try harder to get better jobs. Heero looked at the time. It was about time to go over to get his hair cut. After that, he would go home and get dressed for Relena's party. He may be cutting it a bit close but he really wasn't in any rush to get there anyway. They had decided that Wufei would go there separately from him anyway since he hadn't been sure when the cut would get done. He made his way over to the salon. As he entered, he saw that most of the stylists were finishing up. Hilde waved at him. He went over to her. 

"Why don't you take off your jacket and go over there to get your hair washed …" He hung up his leather jacket and made his way over to the shampoo area. He lay down on the black lounge chair and stared up at the ceiling. The fluorescent lights were hurting his tired eyes and he decided he might as well close them. After what seemed like minutes, he heard the faucet turned on. He looked up and saw a man with punk-ish black hair, somewhat goth-like, smile at him. The man started to rinse his hair. He closed his eyes again. He heard the murmuring of voices and before long felt the touch of fingers begin to slowly massage his scalp. The cold liquid of shampoo seeping through to his skin felt cathartic. He wasn't used to the feel of hands combing through his hair. It was an unexpectedly heavenly feeling. His eyes remained closed and he really thought he could fall asleep like this. It really felt wonderful. He could quite conceivably stay like this forever. 

As some time passed, he became aware of the fingers beginning to take on a more sensuous caressing feel. Hands had taken hold of the sides of his face, thumbs gently slowly massaging his temples. To his amazement, he was growing more uncomfortably aroused by the minute. And even more surprisingly, by the type of guy that he would normally not have given a second glance at. He felt considerably more uneasy now. What was wrong with him? It felt as though this man was coming on to him. Surely not … He had to be imagining it. He only need open his eyes to confirm. Eyes fluttered open, unable to understand this feeling. He stared in mute shock as his eyes fell straight into a violet gaze. He bolted up only to be pushed gently down.

"Where was the man who was here before?" he demanded to know, almost stuttering it out. He felt open, vulnerable and exposed lying there on his back with his neck bent backwards, throat totally bare. The fluorescent lights now sunk into his eyes, the shadow of the man's body bending over him overpowered him, the intense gaze he knew was there focused on him. He felt totally unbalanced and off kilter. He also realized that everyone else had left and that he was alone with him.

"He had to go … do you have any problem with me taking over?" The undercurrents between them flowed powerfully. He should have known. Those eyes had brought instant recognition. 

Heero closed his eyes. "No." Fingers reached for him and once again the heavenly massage continued. He wasn't sure what to think. Why was the guy from the cab here? In a city of so many people, what were the chances? He tried to remember what Zechs had told him about him. Was he the owner that was supposed to cut his hair? He tried not to shiver from the sensations coursing through his body as Duo continued his exploration of his hair. He found the experience had intensified even more so now that he knew who was behind those fingers. He couldn't relax as he had before. He fought the temptation to open his eyes and stare into those violet orbs again. What was this feeling? He wasn't sure.

They spoke not a word to each other after their exchange. He knew time was passing by. Washing his hair had never taken so long. He would certainly be late to Relena's party. He said nothing though. He was reluctant to break the mood that had settled down upon them. The quietness of the salon, the few lights that spotlighted them as key players, the darkness that had descended outside the window, the bustle of people and cars passing by, they all served to add to that feeling of being suspended in time in their own little world. He had no inclination to end this heady feeling. Having his hair washed by a gorgeous man had never felt better.

The phone rang startling them both. Heero opened his eyes. They stared at each other for an eternal moment before Duo all of a sudden grinned, shrugged and made his way over to the phone to pick it up. Heero sat up slightly to take in Duo's progression to the receptionist's desk at the front of the salon. His heart pounding, Heero took a deep breath to pull himself together. He felt pretty blindsided in a way he had never been before. He watched Duo's backside, the way the tight jeans hung low on his hips, and inwardly groaned. He looked away. This was definitely not good.

Duo finished up his call and came back to him. "Let me rinse your hair and then we can get started."

Heero nodded. He lay back down and let Duo stream water through his hair, occasionally stroking his fingers through his hair to get rid of any residual shampoo. Duo then put his arms around Heero to wrap a towel around his hair. His breath caressed Heero's face lightly as he leaned over him causing Heero to quiver in reaction. Duo hesitated a moment but then continued wrapping Heero's hair, then motioned for Heero to get up. Heero went and sat in the chair that Duo pointed at. They had so far managed to avoid looking at each other directly as much as possible. Heero didn't quite know what to make of the situation. Duo disposed of the towel and fluffed Heero's hair. 

"So your name is Heero …" Their eyes met in the mirror. Heero nodded. The heat between them seemed to convene there. 

Duo smiled and then began to cut Heero's hair. The rest of the time was a blur to Heero. He mainly just watched Duo work his magic on his unruly hair. Occasionally their eyes would meet and Duo would smile at him, chatting about random things, which Heero could not for the life of him remember with any clarity. 

Each time Duo smiled at him, Heero looked away. Why did he feel like such a shy awkward school boy? Hadn't he gone long past this stage? Actually, he wasn't even sure he had ever been in this state of flux before. He had always been a loner, independent, confident, sure of himself, never needing anyone, or so he thought. He had been forced to be that way at an early age. He was after all suppose to be "perfect". But then why did Duo elicit all these insecurities and feelings that he thought long conquered and buried? 

He wondered if Duo thought him attractive? He couldn't remember the last time such a thing had even been important to him. He fought the temptation to once again flirt with Duo, something that was also out of character for him. He was not the one that usually flirted. It was usually others flirting with him. Duo just seemed so easy-going and open. He made it easy for Heero to say things he wouldn't ordinarily say, made him want to do impulsive things. He was certainly attracted to Duo. Those impossibly large eyes, that long silky looking hair, those lips begging to be kissed... Duo smirked at him right then, as though he could read his mind. Heero felt a slow flush rise up his neck towards his face. It suddenly felt hot in here.

His cell phone suddenly vibrated in his pants pocket. He contemplated not answering it. He was flustered and he knew it. What was it about this guy?

"Aren't you going to get that?" Duo asked, amused, as he glanced pointedly at Heero's vibrating crotch.

Heero, mortified, hurriedly dug into his tight jeans for his phone.

"Hello?" his voice grounded out huskily.

"Heero is that you?" It was Wufei… "Where are you Heero?"

"Wufei!" He saw Duo stiffen. And in that instance he remembered the other thing Zechs had informed him about Duo. Duo was in love with Wufei. He frowned.

"Heero?" Wufei prompted, when Heero said nothing further.

"Oh … sorry Wufei. I'm just about done here. I just have to go home first to change and then I'll be there."

"Ok, then I'll see you soon …"

"Ok. Talk to you later." Heero hung up with Wufei and looked up to see Duo studying him. Catching Heero's eyes on him, a mask fell over his face. Duo became all business. He finished up brusquely, gave Heero a mirror to view the back of his head and took it away quickly before he even had much of a chance to look at it. Heero immediately felt as though he had been pushed out into the freezing cold, the door slammed summarily in his face, the perceived heat between them now a distant memory.

"Ok Heero, think you're good to go." Duo scribbled an amount down on the post-it note, handed it to him and walked ahead to the register. Duo waited behind the desk expectantly. Heero looked searchingly at Duo but could read nothing. He paid the amount.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. See you at Relena's," Duo smiled, somewhat forced from what Heero could tell. Duo then handed him his jacket and practically pushed him out the door. Heero stood somewhat stunned outside the glass door, Duo on the other side. They stared at each other for an inexplicable moment before Duo let the blinds roll down and then with one last look, shuttered them abruptly.

Heero stood out there for a few minutes more, not sure what exactly had just happened. He decided then that he probably wouldn't have any epiphanies any time soon so he wouldn't worry about it. He shrugged and walked home to change before a certain black-haired, dark-eyed Chinese man came after his hide and decided to serve him for dinner instead.

TBC?


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: Secretly Loving You 8/?  
  
Author: sanaaki  
  
Warnings: shounen-ai/yaoi, AU, Heero-centric, romance, sap   
  
Pairings: 1+2+1 (main)  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me ;_; except the story.   
  
Archives: http://www.fanfiction.net/~sanaaki  
  
Eventually I'll find a spot on my newbie blog (http://silent-whispers.cjb.net/ )   
  
Notes: Switching back and forth between different POVs.   
  
Recap: Duo turns down a blind date with Heero but after seeing him later he realizes he is interested. Duo and Heero find they are attracted to each other. Problem is Heero is now dating possessive Wufei. Will this pair ever get it together?  
  
Feedback much appreciated.  
  
  
  
The summer breeze somewhat eased the humidity that had descended upon the city. Wufei stood on the terrace of Relena's penthouse suite nursing his drink. He felt a bit tipsy. He had drunken more than he meant to but boredom often caused him to overly imbibe. Heero was also late. He leaned on the railing, taking in the glittering lights that peppered the city skyline. The skyscape helped ease his somewhat turmoiled heart. He abhorred the fact that he still thought of /him/. Wasting his thoughts on such a despicable person just grated on him. And tonight, it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his thoughts from not wandering towards the older, more mature man who had taught him so much about his sexuality, amongst other things. Especially difficult because he knew that Treize had been invited to tonight's party. It was a double edged sword. On the one hand, he missed him, wanted to see him and oh how he hated that feeling. On the other hand, he really would rather not have to lay eyes on his countenance ever again. The problem was that sometimes their social circles would inevitably overlap, such as tonight. He would just have to try harder to move on, he thought determinedly. That man was just not worth it.   
  
Heero, however, was perfect for helping him get over Treize. They were closer in age, had more "fun" together, and they definitely connected on so many levels. Their backgrounds were also somewhat similar and their philosophies were much more in tune with each other. He really felt like he lucked out finding Heero. Meeting Heero had helped ease the loneliness of a lost love. He frowned bitterly. Treize, why did it always have to come back to Treize? He knew his friends thought him pathetic, still dwelling on his whole fiasco with Treize even to this day. But what they couldn't understand was he really thought he knew Treize. Treize just didn't seem capable of such betrayal. He just couldn't reconcile this betrayal with the person he thought he knew. He just couldn't seem to wrap his head around it. Deep in the recesses of his heart, all he could think was, what had he done to cause Treize to cheat on him? Was there something lacking in him? This was something he could not admit to his friends. They would definitely scold him for thinking that. But it's what he thought. They didn't know Treize as he knew Treize. He still hated Treize for cheating on him but even more, he hated Treize for making him doubt himself. He was just now beginning to rebuild his confidence but every time he saw Treize, it set him back. He couldn't avoid him forever though. He needed to get past this.   
  
Heero didn't deserve this from him. He needed to forget Treize. He needed to move on. And he really did like Heero. He didn't easily trust people but for some reason, he felt as though he could trust Heero. It had been quite unexpectedly a good match. This could really work. He really believed that. He actually found it somewhat surprising that Quatre had even chosen him to be set up with Heero. Quatre rarely tried to set him up on blind dates, perhaps because he never took kindly to them. This time though, it seemed right.  
  
Heero was pretty easy to get along with, although he could be somewhat remote at times. But other than that, they got along perfectly. And it certainly didn't hurt that Heero was easy on the eyes. Treize, of course, had been more his type, but he was by no means immune to Heero's charms. Heero was very attractive in that dangerous type of way, and invoked unfamiliar feelings in him. He had yet to pinpoint exactly what they were. He found himself wanting to tame that wild spirit, loosen the underlying tension that seemed to hum in Heero with everything he did. Who could resist that challenge Heero posed? Who wouldn't want to be the one to bring the enigma that was Heero to his knees. He laughed at his ridiculous musings. It would probably be more the reverse. Despite his lingering feelings for Treize, he knew that out of the two of them, he was the one more involved.  
  
He thought of Heero constantly, almost obsessively, well when he wasn't thinking about Treize. In an odd sort of way, Heero had become his new chance to prove his worth and he was unwilling to give him up. He would not let things go wrong this time. Failure was just not an option. He would make this relationship work no matter what. Heero on the other hand, just seemed to go with the flow. It didn't seem to matter much whether he saw Wufei or not. He had to admit, it made him insecure and even more anxious. He tried not to let it show or get to him but it was difficult. Heero had never even told him how he felt about him. But he knew that Heero cared for him. Heero wouldn't spend all this time with him otherwise. He thought maybe that was just the way Heero was. At least he hoped that was the case. Relationships were so complicated. Even physically, they hadn't progressed very far. He wanted to take things slowly after having been burnt by Treize but Heero hadn't pushed the issue either. He didn't know whether or not that was a good thing.   
  
The insecurity he took away from his relationship with Treize definitely overshadowed his relationship with Heero. Even now, he couldn't quite believe Heero was his. But then, who could blame him. He had learned that unpleasant lesson when he found that Treize hadn't quite belonged to him either. But at least back then, he had an excuse. He had been naïve enough back then to believe in Treize's words of fidelity. Now he knew better. He would not make the same mistake again. For now, Heero was his and he would guard against anyone seeking to claim what belonged to him. He wasn't stupid by any means. Guys like Heero seem to inspire infatuation on a regular basis, so it was up to him to keep the vultures at bay. Maybe it made him a possessive freak but he was not about to lose again. He realized maybe Heero's heart wasn't yet his but it was only a matter of course. It would take time for him also. It may never be the strong, heart-stopping, tempestuous passion he once shared with Treize but he was fine with that. He really did not want the confused heartache that came with Treize. He wanted an honest friendship with a person he could respect and with whom he could form a lasting relationship. He thought that Heero fit the bill perfectly. Now it was up to him to persuade Heero of the same.   
  
The sound of an engine racing down the busy, crowded streets of uptown New York jerked him out of his contemplation. This flashy arrival had Heero's signature written all over it. For a silent guy like Heero, he certainly always managed to attract attention. He peered down and caught sight of him. The rider of the motorcycle came to a complete stop in front of Relena's building. He sat there for a moment, then proceeded to take off his helmet. He couldn't look away as he watched Heero comb his hands through his dark unruly hair. Heero being drop dead gorgeous definitely didn't hurt matters at all. Not at all.   
  
He felt someone come up beside him. He turned to look and saw that it was Duo. Duo also watched Heero below. He looked back at Heero. Heero was not moving. He sat there as though he were a statue. How curious. He faced Duo. "I haven't introduced you yet to Heero. I am sorry Duo. I will correct that situation tonight."  
  
Duo glanced at him then back below. "Is it serious?"  
  
"Serious?"  
  
"Between you and him?" Duo seemed tense, waiting for his answer. Duo was really a good friend to worry about him this way. He hadn't seen Duo so serious in a long time. This must be important to Duo. He hadn't even greeted him with a ridiculous nickname.  
  
"I believe it is, Duo. He doesn't make me crazy the way Treize did but that's ok. I'm not looking for that. I just want a calm, peaceful life and I really think Heero can give me that." He was aware that he was a little tipsy and more forthcoming than normal but he couldn't seem to stop himself.  
  
"I see." He also wasn't sure what was going on in Duo's head. Duo didn't seem like he wanted to talk further so he left it at that. Below, Heero continued to sit on his motorbike, lit a cigarette and started smoking. Ok, one of Heero's more annoying habits. He would have to make Heero quit.   
  
He looked over at Duo who now had a frown on his face. He really wanted Duo to like Heero. Duo meant a lot to him. They had grown up together. Duo hadn't approved of Treize and that had caused rifts between them. He really didn't want to see history repeat itself. "Please give him a chance, Duo, he's really a good guy. He's may come off a bit cold, but really if you get to know him, he's a really nice guy." Duo snorted in response. Wufei was a bit puzzled at Duo's reaction. Duo had no reason to dislike Heero. They had never even met, had they? "Heero really wants to get to know you as well…"  
  
Duo didn't say anything in response. Wufei couldn't seem to read Duo's mood. As much as they were best friends, he still couldn't tell what Duo was thinking. Ever since they first met, he had in fact never been able to tell what Duo was thinking. Duo kept things close to the vest in spite of his open manner. "I really do like him. And I want the two of you to get along." He touched Duo's shoulder. Duo tensed at the touch, then relaxed fractionally.   
  
"I'm sure we'll get along great, Wufei… Don't worry so much about it. Really, I'll do my best." Wufei was very much aware that Duo's reply was lukewarm at best. His response was so unlike how Duo usually was. Duo was the quintessential outgoing, friendly guy. He had always been popular, the life of the party and usually nice to everyone. Everyone liked Duo. He didn't know what to make of it. Could it be because he had spent less time with him recently? Lately, he had been wrapped up in Heero. Perhaps, Duo did have reason to resent Heero. He would have to rectify the situation. He and Heero would just have to hang out with Duo more. If he threw them together more, Duo would definitely warm up to Heero. Yes, definitely a plan.   
  
A stirring behind them led him to turn around. He watched Heero come through the entrance. Heero certainly had presence and charisma, something he felt quite appealing. That was something both Heero and Treize had in spades. Hopefully, it would not bring down his downfall with Heero as it had with Treize. Heero, however, did not enjoy chitchat the way Treize had. Heero noticed him immediately and was blazing a trail towards him but then his path was quickly obstructed by Relena. He frowned. Surely Relena knew by now that he and Heero were definitely together now.  
  
Relena put her hands on Heero's arm and was trying to lead him elsewhere. Wufei fought the urge to go up to them and tell her off. He was very jealous by nature and damn if he was going to let someone steal Heero right in front of him. He'd been there, done that. Relena just wouldn't give up and it was getting very annoying. And Heero didn't help matters at all. He was always going over to Relena's to help her whenever she called him. He trusted Heero but how long did he have to put up with it? Relena was after all an attractive woman. He'd have to be stupid to let this situation go on. However, tonight was not the night to make an issue of it. It was Relena's party and he did not want to be the one to ruin her birthday. He just hoped Heero knew how to handle her or things were going to get very unpleasant.   
  
He looked around to see who else had arrived and caught sight of Trowa and Quatre by his side. Trowa seemed intent on someone. Wufei's gaze followed Trowa's and widened when he saw that it was Heero who Trowa was focused on. Quatre on the other hand was staring at Trowa and looking pretty pissed.   
  
He knew they had history together. But Trowa had helped set them up. He wondered what was going on. He glanced back at Heero who was still trying to detach himself from Relena.   
  
"Maybe we should go rescue Heero," Wufei suggested to Duo who was still faced outwards.  
  
Duo seemed to know what he meant and nodded. He followed Wufei as he went in. They joined Heero and Relena. Trowa and Quatre also appeared quite suddenly by their side. The atmosphere felt unusually tense. He wondered at that. Quatre had an unhappy pinched look on his handsome face. Trowa looked expressionless, but tense and stiffer than Wufei had ever seen him. Heero looked vaguely flustered and put off. Relena's smile turned into a frown when she saw Wufei. And Duo was being remarkably quiet.  
  
Well, Wufei decided that enough was enough and decided to take care of his first annoyance – Relena. He made a territorial move by pulling Heero towards him. Heero, however pulled back at first, reacting stiffly and uncomfortably but then after some hesitation, allowed himself to be pulled to Wufei's side. Wufei looked at Heero, who now couldn't look him in the eye. His hackles rose. What was going on?   
  
Duo suddenly choked on his drink and started coughing. Oh that reminded him, he hadn't introduced Heero to Duo yet.   
  
"Duo."  
  
"Wufei…"  
  
"Duo, I'd like you to meet Heero."  
  
"Ah, pleased to meet you, Heero." Wufei noted Duo's odd inflection and how Duo barely glanced at Heero.  
  
"Same." And they said nothing more.  
  
Wufei looked at the two of them, both not even looking at each other. Duo was looking elsewhere surveying the party, looking bored. Heero was also looking around, looking as if he wanted to be anywhere else but here. He was a bit disappointed at their lukewarm response to each other but he couldn't expect all his friends to get along with his boyfriend. He would have to make sure they got to know each other. Trowa and Quatre were also uncharacteristically quiet after their initial nods of acknowledgement. This might prove more difficult than he thought. It was all on him to smooth things over.  
  
"Want to get a drink, Heero?" Trowa ventured into the sullen silence.  
  
"Yes." Heero immediately replied and pulled away from Wufei and Relena abruptly. The rest of them remained behind and looked after the pair in surprise at their sudden departure.   
  
"Well… Hope you guys are enjoying the party?" Relena inquired. Duo shrugged.   
  
"Of course, Relena," Quatre replied politely, all the while his gaze never leaving Trowa.  
  
"Well that's good. Anyway, I have to mingle … enjoy," Relena said, looking towards Heero as if she wanted to chase Heero again. Wufei frowned a bit. Duo made as if to move away and Wufei grabbed his arm.   
  
"Where are you going? They'll come back soon. Then you and Heero can talk some more…" Duo grimaced. "Duo, is there something about Heero that you don't like? You can tell me anything…"  
  
After a barely discernible hesitation, Duo shook his head. "Nah, Wu-man, I just have other things on my mind…" Wufei somehow didn't quite believe that. Duo was acting very strange tonight. Heero and Trowa soon rejoined them. And that's how it went for the next fifteen or so minutes. No one really said anything. They all stood around and watched the other party goers have fun. Wufei was having a hard time getting any kind of dialogue going with anyone. Then it hit him as he heard a slow song come on.   
  
He grabbed Heero and Duo and pushed them together towards the dance floor amidst their surprise and protests. "Go dance together, get to know each other!!! I insist… It's ridiculous that my boyfriend and my best friend don't know anything about each other!" He left them stranded in the middle of the dance floor as other couples continued dancing around them. Dancing a slow song together would surely force them to talk. They had to acknowledge each other then.  
  
He watched as they both stood there not looking at each other. He thought for a little while that it wasn't going to work. Neither made any move to touch each other. Heero finally glanced over at Wufei and Wufei gave him an encouraging nod. Then Heero, with much reluctance, put his arms around Duo's shoulders and to Wufei's relief, Duo, after a second's hesitation, responded in kind and put his arms around Heero's waist. Wufei nodded his approval. This was going very well indeed.   
  
To be continued? 


	9. Chapter Nine

Title: Secretly Loving You 9/?  
  
Author: sanaaki  
  
Warnings: shounen-ai/yaoi, AU, Heero-centric, romance, sap   
  
Pairings: 121 (main) =P  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me ;; except the story.   
  
Archives: http:www.finallyfantasia.netfirms.com  
  
Notes: Switching back and forth between different POVs. Used partial lyrics from Angela Via's "Wish we could be free". If I got some lyrics wrong, forgive me :x The general gist should be the same. (Can't believe I used a song in a fic O.o – never thought I would).  
  
Recap: Duo turns down a blind date with Heero. Heero ends up with Wufei. Heero and Duo meet and UST abounds. Problem is Heero is still dating possessive Wufei. Innocent Wufei wants his best buddy Duo to get along with his boyfriend and has decided to throw them together more often to facilitate this.   
  
Feedback much appreciated.  
  
What was Wufei thinking, thought Duo, as he placed his hands on Heero's hips. Those bare hips that just happened to be exposed by low cut black leather pants and a tight black t-shirt that thankfully rose just a bit higher than the silky smooth waist. His thoughts were speeding south and fast. Brakes please, his last shred of decency pleaded, before he met with a messy, sticky accident. But oh it was so hard to ignore the fact that he was here dancing with Heero, his hands on the body of the person who had become /the/ star attraction in his midnight fantasy theatre of unattainable, sexy, blue-eyed studs. Why did Fate tempt him so? Just when he had finally come to terms with his confusion regarding Heero.  
  
After hearing Wufei talk about Heero, it was quite obvious that Wufei was very much into Heero. He had kind of hoped that their little romance would peter out but that little hope got snuffed out cruelly. Apparently, they really did click. There was no way he could get between them. Wufei was his best friend. He had decided to ignore Heero as much as he could, ignore that vicious little lust demon that tempted him to throw everything he had with Wufei out the window and forget they ever were friends. Really, this was the best and only way. Acting as though Heero didn't exist was the best solution for all involved. Reality check though, hands on Heero's hips made this much harder than he thought it would. Touching Heero had not been factored in. He closed his eyes and tried to rein his thoughts in.  
  
Seeing Heero again had not lessened his fixation on him as he thought it might. But he definitely did not want to hurt Wufei if indeed Wufei was as serious about Heero as he had said earlier. And while he understood Wufei's desire for him to become friends with Heero, that was just not going to happen if he wanted to maintain even a semblance of a friendship with Wufei. Being friends with Heero would be a huge mistake. It was hard enough ignoring Heero as it was. His attention was naturally drawn to the aloof enigma, and he had a feeling that getting to know him would not serve to lessen the attraction he already felt for him. This last thought brought him back to the situation at hand.   
  
What was Wufei thinking, he groaned inwardly which turned into a full blown curse as he heard the song Wufei had forced them to dance to.   
  
[You know it's so unfair   
  
This life sometimes   
  
When it never lets me fulfill   
  
The deepest desire I have inside]  
  
Their eyes captured one another. He could quite conceivably drown in those eyes forever and he wanted to look away but it was hard. An unexplainable intimacy flowed between them.  
  
[If we could disappear   
  
And fly away to a paradise   
  
A place for only you and I   
  
To unleash this fantasy]   
  
He closed his eyes against the onslaught of want that overtook him, the words washing over him, expressing his longing. But he wanted to look into those beautiful eyes again. How many more chances would he get to indulge this fantasy? He opened them again. There was no harm in just looking, right?  
  
[Then I could love you every night   
  
Hold you until the morning light   
  
No one to say what's wrong or right   
  
The way it has to be   
  
Wish I could love you every night   
  
Hold you until the morning light   
  
No one to say what's wrong or right   
  
Oh how I wish I wish we could be free]   
  
On the edges of his periphery, Duo saw a dark shadow waving at them over Heero's shoulder. They danced closer and Duo realized it was Wufei. Wufei was making hand gestures indicating that they were dancing too far apart and should dance a little closer, presumably so that they could talk. He acknowledged that they were a bit far from each other as far as slow dances went. The way they were dancing probably seemed stiff to the casual observer. It was not his usual manner at all. While all the other people on the dance floor danced closely, he and Heero were dancing at least two feet apart, as though they each had halitosis. In actuality, he wanted nothing more than to pull that hot body up against his and rub sensually against it. It took every bit of his willpower to resist doing that. And Heero's unconscious, nervous thumbing of the back of his neck really didn't help at all. His defenses were slowly crumbling with each touch.   
  
[I'm living through this heart of mine   
  
But I would let you come inside   
  
Cause I was told it would be a crime   
  
For us to share this love   
  
But love is not a selfish thing   
  
Why if I take it must I bleed   
  
Or is that how it's meant to be   
  
If only we could live inside my dreams]  
  
He should never have agreed to dance with Heero. He realized now his foolishness. He had caved into his craving to be close to Heero and now he suffered for it. He needed to center himself before anyone caught on. It really wouldn't do to put on an unexpected show of his own for the curious onlookers. They should never have danced together in the first place, and especially to this song. Damn Wufei and his clever ideas. Wufei was still on the sidelines urging him on. He sighed resignedly. Reluctantly, he nodded his acknowledgement at Wufei. This was going to be a long dance. He decided thinking too much made things worse. He decided to just not think about anything but taking pleasure in the dance itself.  
  
He smiled at Heero and tugged him closer. Heero seemed surprised at first but accepted the closer proximity and smiled back. Heero seemed to relax more which in turn made him relax more. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. They gradually danced closer and closer. He was somewhat nervous to be /this/ close to Heero but somehow it felt right. They danced in intimate silence. Duo felt so warm, connected somehow. He began to forget himself as they continued dancing, lulled into the sheer enjoyment of being in the arms of someone special. They stared deeply into each other's eyes, breaths now intermingling with their newfound closeness. No bad breath in sight. Heero really had such gorgeous eyes.  
  
"Uh thanks… So do you," Heero replied, breaking their link, a slight blush barely visible. Duo started. Had he said that aloud? Stupid, stupid, stupid. It sure felt hot in here now. Why did it always feel hotter when he did something incredibly stupid? This was exactly why he shouldn't have any dealings with Heero. His brain liked to take a hike, coincidentally right around the same time Heero was around him. What must Heero think of him?  
  
Heero looked at him again and the world gradually faded away. He smiled at him. This man's eyes needed to be insured. They were spellbinding. It felt as though they were kissing through their eyes. No one else existed. He felt Heero touch and stroke his hair. He felt the tightening of their dancer's embrace. Duo's eyes dropped to Heero's lips. His lips looked so perfect and inviting… He lifted his hand to the back of Heero's head, grasping his hair, ready to pull the owner of those perfect lips to meet his… He closed his eyes …  
  
[Every night I wanna be with you   
  
Doing all the things we wanna do   
  
'Oh baby' A place for only you and me   
  
To unleash fantasies   
  
Oh how I wish I could be free with you   
  
To do all the things I've dreamed we'd do baby   
  
I would give you all the love you need   
  
Oh how I wish we could be free]   
  
"Duo!!" Duo's eyes snapped open. Trowa stood there glowering at him. Something was wrong. What was wrong? Then he realized what he had just been about to do. Hastily, he let go of Heero.   
  
"Er…"  
  
"Can I cut in?" Trowa asked abruptly and somewhat coldly.  
  
"Um, yeah sure." Duo rubbed the back of his head ruefully. "I need to get a drink anyway…" Duo refused to look at Heero again and strode back to the crowds of people watching. He joined Quatre but did not see Wufei at all.  
  
"Where's Wufei, Q-man?"  
  
Quatre looked at him contemplatively. "He went to the bathroom, lucky for you."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Duo replied, hoping he could play this off.  
  
"Duo, you and Heero were practically eating each other up in the second part of the song. What's going on?" Ah, Quatre, ever so blunt.   
  
"Nothing at all, Quatre. I just met the guy today. You're imagining things." /Right./ Whatever the case, he made it his mantra to admit nothing. It got him out of quite a few scrapes and he leaned on it now.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes really. Now let's talk about something else."  
  
Quatre gave him a measured look which he very conveniently ignored. Finally Quatre let up and looked back towards the dance floor. Duo let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. His heart was beating fast.  
  
Duo surreptitiously tried to pinpoint Heero's location. He found him dancing with Trowa on the fringes. He chanced a glance at Quatre. Quatre did NOT look happy. Trowa and Heero looked good together. He didn't blame Quatre for being peeved. They seemed to be talking a lot. He wondered what had Quatre so annoyed aside from the fact that his current main squeeze was dancing with his ex.  
  
He tried to imagine Heero and Trowa together. He hadn't known Trowa very long but they hit it off pretty well. Trowa wasn't extremely talkative but when he spoke he was pretty witty. Not to mention, he was quite the looker and fashion plate too.  
  
"How did they meet?" Dup ventured in spite of Quatre's glower. No need to explain who he was talking about.   
  
"Trowa doesn't like to talk about Heero too much. They went to the same high school. Think they had classes together. That's all I know really. They've kept in touch ever since."  
  
He wondered how long they were together. Actually he was quite intrigued with everything about Heero, including his past. He knew he was venturing into self-banned territory again but he couldn't quite quench his insatiable thirst to know everything about the man. He really wondered what they were talking about. They really looked like they were having a deep conversation.  
  
"You better grab your man back before someone steals him back, Winner," Dorothy advised and stood by them. "Trowa's quite a catch you know. It won't take Heero long to figure /that/ out."  
  
"Heero's with Wufei now," Duo glared at her.  
  
"Oh please, you think that's going to last long? I give it two weeks at most," Dorothy predicted, simultaneously holding two fingers up.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Quatre questioned.  
  
"Well word has it they haven't slept together! That can only mean one thing. They are NOT hot enough for each other. If you don't even have that, forget it."  
  
Duo was startled to hear that. They'd been dating for awhile already and they hadn't even slept together? Not that there was anything wrong with that but he knew for a fact that Wufei was not a prude and was in fact quite a passionate guy. He couldn't even imagine Wufei remaining celibate for that long when he liked someone. And Heero was hot! How could Wufei not want to jump his bones as soon as humanly possible? Was it Heero then? For all his sexual aura, was Heero in reality just a sexual dud? He looked again at Heero in a new light. Man what a waste if that were true. Poor Heero. Maybe that was the reason Heero never lasted long in his relationships, he lacked staying power. Could it be the cause of his breakup with Trowa as well? As far as he knew, Trowa was a highly sexed being too. There were very few secrets between his friends. It was always the quiet ones, Duo sniggered to himself. Although maybe Heero was the exception to that rule.   
  
"Where did you hear this from?" Quatre demanded abruptly. "Are you just starting unfounded rumors again?"  
  
"Oh Winner, you wrong me! You know my news is never unfounded. I got my news straight from the stud's mouth. Apparently, Heero told Trowa that little tidbit just now. Relena overheard it and told me of course."  
  
"Of course," Quatre replied dryly. "Nice to see vicious news always travels fast."  
  
"Oh lighten up, Winner. If I were you, I'd go and break up their little love chat."  
  
"I trust Trowa. There's no need."  
  
"Then why do you look like you just sniffed a huge helping of wasabi?" Dorothy pointed out.  
  
"Lay off, Dotty. Trowa and Quatre are fine. Go wreak havoc elsewhere." Duo snapped. She could be so annoying.  
  
"Will do, O Captain, my Captain," Dorothy saluted with flourish, smirked and sauntered off.  
  
"Remind me why we're friends with her again," Duo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Keep your friends close, your enemies closer," Quatre answered.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Duo…"  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Do you think…" Quatre started hesistantly.  
  
"Yes?" Duo prompted.  
  
"Do you think Trowa still has a thing for Heero?"  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"He's always in Heero's business. It's as if I don't exist when Heero's around," Quatre complained.  
  
"That's not true, Quatre. I think he's probably just worried about him. It'll pass." At least he hoped that was the case for Quatre's sake.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I'm probably just thinking too much." They both looked back at Trowa and Heero. Trowa was now leaning towards Heero, whispering into his ear.  
  
Duo coughed. "Yeah well anyway, I'm gonna get a drink. Want?"  
  
"No thanks, Duo." Quatre was back to his glower. Duo walked away and looked behind and saw Quatre walking towards the dancing couple.  
  
He walked to the bar and sat there with a drink. Then at the end of the bar, he caught sight of Heero's missing boyfriend. Wufei was talking to Treize of all people. He sighed. Would Wufei never learn? Treize was trouble with a capital T. Quite the smooth talker, Duo was sure Treize was up to no good. He had never liked Treize and he thought that Wufei had finally gotten a clue. But this was evidently disproved by the fact that Wufei was at this very moment smiling at Treize. Duo shook his head ruefully. Wufei was weak when it came to Treize although Treize's last indiscretion had finally pushed him over the edge.   
  
Duo decided to check up on his best friend and eased his way over there to do some stealthy eavesdropping. He was a pro at blending in, a side benefit from his old days at the orphanage. He managed to stand behind some people but near enough to overhear some relevant conversation.  
  
"…heard you have a new boy in your life," Treize was in the middle of saying.  
  
"Perhaps," Wufei hedged.  
  
"He's very attractive. Not what I thought your type would be though." Duo rolled his eyes.   
  
"And what is my type, Treize?" Here it comes, thought Duo.  
  
"Why me, of course," Treize said disarmingly. "We belong together. We fit. You and this new boy of yours do not. He's much too raw and edgy. You require someone more refined."  
  
"Treize…"  
  
Duo decided he was gonna be sick if he heard anymore. If Wufei fell for any of that crap, he would lose all respect for him. He had to admit though, Treize cut quite a figure. It wasn't all that hard to see what Wufei saw in him. Treize had no trouble finding lovers. He also had to admit, quite reluctantly, that it did seem as though Treize had a special thing for Wufei. He hoped Wufei could take care of himself.  
  
He wandered away from the flirting couple, successfully evading several would-be pursuers in the process. Some of the men there were actually quite good looking but he just couldn't get himself in the mood to meet any of them. He caught sight of his friends, including Heero, gathered in a circle chatting and changed directions quickly. He really just wanted to leave and forget about Heero and lost opportunities. He made his way over to the terrace and was relieved to find it empty. He looked at the time and wondered what time would be a good time to blow this joint.  
  
He stood there for awhile, gazing up at the moon. He felt pretty alone though the sounds of the party and the smoke wafted towards him. Wait, smoke? He looked behind him. There, leaning casually against the wall in the shadows, the end of his cigarette lighting up to provide the only color against an otherwise dark silhouette, his bane. He shivered in reaction and turned to look back out. They stood there in interminable silence. He would hear an occasional exhale of smoke. After awhile, he felt him come up beside him. He chose not to look. A masculine hand held the railing next to his. The other hand flicked the used cigarette off the terrace. He felt a weighted gaze on him. And then he was alone again. /God./  
  
He went back in soon after and decided it was time to make a speedy exit. /He/ was getting to him in a big way. He felt as though he couldn't breathe anymore. But then a huge cake was wheeled in. Damn, bad timing made an appearance again. He stood among the other onlookers and as always, he couldn't help himself, he found himself looking for Heero.  
  
"He left," someone whispered in his ear.  
  
He glanced up. "Zechs."  
  
"One and only."  
  
"Who left?"  
  
"Who are you kidding, Duo?"  
  
"Don't know what you're talking about." Admit nothing.  
  
"We've known each other a long time. Though your best friends may have missed the mark, I work with you. It's so obvious." Zechs sniggered annoyingly.  
  
"What did it for you? Was it the centerfold pic? Touching his silky hair? I got it that way you know. Or was it that romantic dance…"  
  
"Shut it, Zechs," Duo snapped.  
  
"I can help you, Duo."  
  
"Zechs…"  
  
"I'm pretty good friends with him now. I can put in a good word for you," Zechs offered.  
  
"Don't you dare, Zechs," Duo panicked. "No one should know about this."  
  
"So it IS true!" Duo groaned. Foiled by the oldest trick in the book.   
  
"Zechs, just keep your mouth shut. A lot of people can be hurt by this…"  
  
"Who? Wufei? Please, Wufei is too busy obsessing over Treize to notice. Trowa? That guy wouldn't know a good thing if it hit him. Quatre's too good for him."  
  
"Trowa? What are you talking about?"  
  
"He's making a fool of himself…"  
  
"They're just friends."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know the party line – "just friends". Then why did I catch him trying to get a kiss from Heero in the back before…?"  
  
"No!" Duo unintentionally blurted out.  
  
"Relax, Duo. Heero may have been a bit tipsy but he's not stupid." That still didn't change the fact that Trowa tried, Duo thought jealously.  
  
"Does Quatre know?"   
  
"Don't think so. He's looking pretty happy since Heero left." It was true. Quatre was looking a lot more relaxed. Trowa was beside him, looking pretty drunk for Trowa. "I kind of have to wonder though why they broke up. Heero does seem to like Trowa a lot."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, he told me Trowa was his best friend and he also told me he thought Trowa was attractive. So what could have gone wrong? Trowa's obviously still got feelings for the guy, hounding after him even when he's got Quatre. He should give it up. If you ask me, you're much better suited with Heero."  
  
"Stop, Zechs. It's not happening. Heero is with Wufei, my best friend, remember?" Duo pointed out firmly.  
  
"Yeah yeah, okay, your loss. Too busy pining eh? Gotta move on, Duo. Heero's a good catch…"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Heero was asking about you too. Oh well…" Zechs turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait, what?" Duo made a grab for Zech's arm.  
  
Zechs laughed. "Gotcha!" Zechs slipped away.  
  
"Asshole," Duo grumbled.  
  
Everyone gave a loud cheer wishing Relena a happy birthday. She didn't seem that happy though. Duo figured it was probably because Heero had already left the party which was something he really wanted to do himself. As soon as he could, he said his goodbyes and made his way out.  
  
He stepped out of the building and was taken aback to see Heero propped up against his motorcycle, smoking. Their eyes met for an eternal moment.  
  
"Want a ride?"  
  
To be continued… 


	10. Chapter Ten

Title: Secretly Loving You 10/?  
  
Author: sanaaki  
  
Warnings: shounen-ai/yaoi, AU, Heero-centric, romance, sap   
  
Pairings: 121 (main) =P  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the story.   
  
Archives:   
  
Notes: Switching back and forth between different POVs. Thanks to Sony Mouse, Helen, Maigo, Alaina-chan, Shen, Mair, grumpy2s, Lynn, Paulina, and kagemihari for their reviews of the last chapter and all the reviewers as well. I really appreciate the feedback. I'm sorry I couldn't respond back personally this past time but real life has been a bit overwhelming lately… Moving again after 7 months . I hate moving so much.  
  
Recap: Duo turns down a blind date with Heero. Heero ends up with Wufei. Innocent Wufei wants his best buddy Duo to get along with his boyfriend and has decided to throw them together more often to facilitate this. Duo leaves Relena's birthday party and bumps into Heero. Will Duo take Heero's offer for a ride on his motorcycle or elsewhere ?  
  
Feedback much appreciated.  
  
Heero had left the party without Wufei. Wufei seemed pretty preoccupied anyway. He had had enough of the party and had every intention of leaving but somehow here he was in front of the entrance of Relena's building taking a smoke. He wasn't quite sure why he was still lingering. The party proved to be somewhat stressful. First, Duo was there. And then Trowa. What was going on with Trowa? He was beginning to think that there was a part of Trowa he knew nothing about. Trowa's behavior since he had landed in New York had been decidedly odd. He knew rationally that Trowa was drunk and probably not thinking straight but Trowa's heartfelt plea to kiss him still threw him for a loop. He wasn't an idiot by any means and did value his life so what was Trowa thinking? Trowa's blond boyfriend may look all sweet and polite on the outside, but Heero knew a fighter when he saw one. Being an army brat had led him to develop quick personality assessment skills if nothing else. And again, he thought, what was Trowa thinking, especially knowing that his boyfriend was milling about somewhere in the room? Where had that come from? He wished he had someone to confide in but Trowa was the one he usually confided in. He stared unseeingly at the entrance when he noticed someone exiting the building.   
  
Duo. They stared at each other for a moment. Duo looked great. He was dressed in a tight, red, sleeveless zippered top that showed off his lean, muscled arms and snug, sleek, black leather pants and boots. He also had a cool-looking wide, silver bracelet with an intricate design adorned up his arm and chained to his finger.   
  
"Want a ride?" he asked, without thinking. Gah, what had possessed him to say that? The ensuing silence was awkward. He drew on all his acting abilities to hide the nervousness that caught hold of him. For some reason he couldn't fathom, he really wanted Duo to accept. Duo was intriguing. He hadn't met anyone this interesting in a long while. Duo made him want to run for his dear life in the other direction and yet at the same time, he knew he was drawn. Duo definitely had him confused. He didn't know what to think of Duo. He continued to look at Duo expectantly. Duo didn't answer right away so it looked as if things may fall in his favor.   
  
"No thanks. I'll just catch a cab," finally came the resounding rejection. Ok, so he was wrong. Duo's moment of indecision had clearly not been in his favor.   
  
"We both live downtown. It's no trouble." Heero pressed. He couldn't seem to help himself. He just wanted to give Duo that ride. It was an atypical desire too as he never really let anyone ride on his bike. It was just the way it was. He hadn't even wanted to give Wufei a ride on his bike. Oh, Wufei. He suddenly felt a bit guilty for no apparent reason. He was just offering Wufei's best friend a ride.  
  
"That's okay." Duo started walking away. Cold guy, thought Heero. Cold, conflicting and damn him, hot. He couldn't help but admire Duo's leathered covered ass. He whispered a soft apology to Wufei for his weakness. He would probably get over it soon. Maybe once he got to know him. It was just the circumstances that had him charmed.  
  
Duo's behavior had been mystifying since they first met in the taxi, then at the salon and then at the party. At times, it really seemed as though Duo really disliked him but at other times he felt as though they could jump each other. He was definitely getting some seriously mixed signals. Duo really had him tied up in knots. He occupied his thoughts quite often. He knew he was attracted to Duo on some level but he also thought he could control himself around him. They were in the same circle of friends, he had to and would. But surely it would be okay to figure out how he felt about Duo. He needed some clarity and then he would know how to proceed. It bothered him though that Duo couldn't seem to stand him more than he liked him. It was inexplicable. He hadn't done anything to Duo had he? He knew it was immature of him but he just wanted Duo to like him even if it was only as a friend.  
  
Zechs did say Duo had a thing for Wufei. Maybe that was the reason. He ignored the slight pang that caused him. But Wufei had made it clear that he wanted Heero and Duo to get to know each other better so Wufei probably didn't return those feelings. He felt sort of sorry for Duo that Wufei was so oblivious to his best friend's feelings. He really did think they could become good friends with a little effort. Not that Duo gave him any indication that he was receptive. In fact, the opposite. He knew something was between them, he wanted to find out what it was. Friends were so hard to find. He just felt in his heart that Duo could be a good friend to him. Duo though seemed to have other ideas. He was still walking away, seemingly trying to avoid him. What was with this guy?  
  
"Did I do something to you?" he called out, frustrated, at the retreating back. He wanted to take back the words right away. He didn't know what had possessed him. He just couldn't seem to let Duo alone. Duo stiffened and stopped. He turned around with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.   
  
"What do you mean by that?" he questioned.  
  
"Seems like you don't like me" Heero answered. God, he was pathetic. He felt like he was in grade school.  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"You seem to be avoiding me and you didn't acknowledge that we met earlier…"  
  
"That's not it at all…"  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Nothing.  
  
"I think you're…"  
  
"Heero!!" He cringed. It was Relena. She was standing at the entrance and ran up to him. He had managed to dodge her for most of the party but his luck seemed to have just run out. "Heero, you're not leaving already, are you? The party is just getting started." She moved closer, putting her hand on his arm and pulling him in the direction of the building. "Come back in…"  
  
Heero cast a glance in Duo's direction. Duo stood there smirking. Damn him, was he really just going to stand there and not help him?  
  
"Relena, I don't think…"  
  
"Nonsense, Heero. It's my birthday and I haven't seen much of you all night. You can't leave now! Come back in, I insist!"  
  
He sighed and resigned himself to his fate. For some reason, he could never quite say no to her.  
  
"Actually, Lena…"  
  
They both turned in Duo's direction. Heero held his breath in hope.   
  
"Oh I didn't see you there, Duo. You're welcome to stay also…" Relena extended her invite.  
  
"Um well, that's the thing. I'm not feeling that well and Heero here offered me a ride…"  
  
Silence greeted his statement but inside Heero gave his stoic version of a loud whoop. He hoped Relena would accept it and let him go. The party just wasn't his thing.  
  
"Oh I see," Relena finally said. "Well then, you guys have a safe trip home."  
  
"Will do, Princess…"  
  
Heero also nodded. Relena air kissed both of them and then they watched her go back into the building. Heero then turned back to look at Duo.  
  
"Thanks," he said. Duo waved dismissingly.  
  
"No problem. I better get going…" Duo once again started walking away from him.  
  
Heero put his hand on Duo's arm. "Please…" Duo looked at his hand then at him. "Please…" he said again putting all the sincerity he could in his gaze. "Let me give you a ride…"  
  
Duo stared at him enigmatically. Heero felt heat rise in his face. Was he blushing? What was wrong with him? He took his hand off Duo. They stood there looking at each other. The tension between them was palpable. He didn't want to break the tenuous connection between them by saying anything further. He wondered what was going on in Duo's mind.  
  
"Will I survive this ride?" Duo finally chuckled.  
  
Heero laughed and tried to calm the excitement that fairly hummed throughout his body. "Only if you want to…" he winked.  
  
After putting his helmet on, Heero tossed Duo a helmet, which he deftly caught and immediately put on. Heero straddled his bike, a sleek metallic blue Kawasaki Ninja, crafted for speed, and leaned down low, gripping the handles. Heero looked at him expectantly. Duo eyed the bike doubtfully. Heero patted the seat behind him invitingly. He didn't want Duo backing out on him now.   
  
"Coming?" Duo hesitatingly came forward and settled down on the seat behind Heero. It seemed to be as far from Heero as he could possibly manage in the tight space.  
  
"You need to hang onto me or you'll fall off, Duo," Heero pointed out, somewhat amused by Duo's skittish behavior. This behavior was totally at odds with Duo's usual confident and in control air. "Come a little closer." Duo inched himself closer. Maybe Duo thought him dangerous. It wouldn't be the first time someone thought that about him.  
  
"You can touch me, Duo. I don't bite." Heero smirked.   
  
Duo scowled and rested his hands lightly on Heero's hips. Heero had to restrain himself from giving in to the shiver that touch caused. What was wrong with him? He had never reacted this strongly to anyone before. Get a grip, Yuy. He took a deep breath and glanced back over his shoulder at Duo.   
  
"Ready?" Duo nodded his assent.  
  
Heero engaged the machine, revved the engine, and felt the machine roar to life. They took off like a shot as he was wont to do. Duo suddenly had to wrap himself around Heero to keep from falling off. His whole body was now leaning into Heero. He could feel Duo's breath on his neck, and that well-developed body press against his back and damn those shivers were powerful. It was taking a lot of effort to contain them. They hit a pothole and Duo leaned even further into Heero. It felt great. The speed, the wind, the smells, the exhilaration, the strength and power of the machine between his legs, Duo at his back, it was all intoxicating. Somehow he felt at peace, free, liberated, a perfect symbiosis between rider and machine. And having Duo behind him made everything seem perfect. Somehow riding his bike always moved him and this time was no exception. He felt in tune with his surroundings, excited by life, able to focus by merely being on his bike. He didn't have to worry about anything. Well, anything other than the semi-aroused state he was in. He loved the feel of Duo's arms tight around him. It felt so right.   
  
They weaved through traffic, cutting in front of the many cabs peppering the streets. He caught sight of the entrance to Central Park and veered towards the entrance to continue through the park. He slowed down as he noticed the groups of people milling about in the park. It was late evening. Something must be going on. He skidded over to the side.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
They could hear music in the distance. "Mendelssohn," he whispered. He took off his helmet and hung it on the bike, Duo following suit.  
  
"Must be the New York Philharmonic," Duo commented. "They give free concerts in the park during the summer…"  
  
Heero turned off the engine, dismounted and started towards the music. He didn't look to see if Duo were following him. He was drawn by the music. As they drew closer, more and more people were littering the lawns, on blankets or sitting on the grass, leaning against trees, drinking and laughing, and enjoying themselves.   
  
"You've never done this before I take it?"  
  
"No, can't say I have. Being a military brat doesn't make it too easy to be privy to this kind of activity."  
  
"I see," was the only thing Duo said.   
  
Heero didn't often like to talk about his childhood and this was no exception. He had already said too much. The magic in the air was making him say more than he would have. He had seen a lot of things in his life but this was very cool. People coming together, listening to music under the stars, he definitely wanted to experience this. He looked over at Duo. And it was Duo he was sharing it with. They miraculously found a spot and sat on the lawn. Duo lay down on his back, his hands behind his head.   
  
"This is great. Much better than Relena's party, huh?" Duo laughed.  
  
"Yeah, much," he grinned back. And that's how they spent the rest of the night. Other people sat by them, chatted with them and shared their food and drinks. Somehow this shared experience relaxed the tension that had been growing between them and they simply enjoyed the music, talked about their interests, and just got to know each other a little better. Whatever baggage that had been between them seemed to have been stored somewhere else temporarily. They were just two friends enjoying each other's company under the stars. And somehow, Heero didn't ever want this night to end.   
  
To be continued… 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Title: Secretly Loving You 11?  
Author: sanaaki Warnings: shounen-ai/yaoi, AU, Heero-centric, romance, sap Pairings: 1x2x1 (main) P Rated: PG Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the story. Archives: finallyfantasia .netfirms .com, Notes: Switching back and forth between different POVs.  
  
Recap: Duo turns down a blind date with Heero. Heero ends up with Wufei. Innocent Wufei wants his best buddy Duo to get along with his boyfriend and has decided to throw them together more often to facilitate this. Duo and Heero enjoy an outdoor concert together. Now what?  
  
Feedback much appreciated.  
  
"Wufei, I'm not sure it's working out." There, he said it. "I think we should call it quits."  
  
"What?" Wufei stared at him in shock. Surely Wufei didn't mean for him to repeat that. He hadn't really even wanted to say it in the first place. He hated confrontations like this. Man this was awkward. He concentrated on trying to count the number of eyelashes Wufei had.  
  
"Heero…?" Damn, guess the question hadn't been rhetorical. He should've studied English harder.  
  
"I think we should break up," he tried again. That surely had to be clearer. He was pretty sure he had been loud enough the first time so he had to conclude that he hadn't stated what he wanted clearly enough.  
  
"Why?" Ah the burning question.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What?!!" This scenario was beginning to sound familiar. He resumed counting eyelashes.  
  
"Heero…"  
  
"I have to go…" he decided that perhaps a mocha frappucino at one of the Starbucks that pretty much graced every corner would be a good way to cope with what was becoming a decidedly unpleasant experience. He grabbed his sunglasses and made for the door. Wufei stepped in front of him.  
  
"Heero, you owe me an explanation. This is sudden. I thought things were fine between us. Is it that you decided you want Relena after all? Did seeing her at the party change things?" Wufei looked at him with angry, wounded eyes. He hadn't wanted to hurt Wufei at all. He did like him. He wasn't even sure himself what had prompted his precipitous decision to break it off. It always seemed to turn out this way. He never knew the reason, he just knew he had to.  
  
"I don't know, Wufei. I… I've been taught to follow my emotions and right now it's telling me that this…" he gestured to Wufei and himself "is not working for me."  
  
"I can't accept that, Heero." He stared at Wufei for a moment and then pushed passed him. He opened the door. Wufei grabbed his arm. "We are NOT over, Heero!" He sighed inwardly, shook Wufei's hand off and stepped out, closing the door behind him decisively. He heard the door opening again but ignored Wufei's calls to come back.  
  
He hurried out, blending easily into the busy streets of Manhattan and quickly found a Starbucks that suited him. He ordered his drink and sat by the window so he could view the people passing by. He was bad at breaking up. He knew this. He never wanted to hurt anyone. If he could have gotten Wufei to break up with him, he would have tried. Wufei just didn't seem to be the type though. Wufei was tough and seemed to want to work hard at everything he attempted, including relationships. He looked at the few couples passing by his line of sight. He sighed wistfully. He had really wanted to work out with Wufei and not simply to prove Trowa wrong. Though he did want to prove to Trowa he could commit to someone and have a meaningful relationship, all he had succeeded in doing was proving to himself that maybe Trowa was right. Maybe it just wasn't in him to be with anyone. All he ended up doing was hurting people. He didn't know how to be in a relationship or how to end one for that matter. Being with Wufei just hadn't felt right. He had to do the right thing. Trowa was probably going to have his head for this. Perhaps it would be best to be alone for awhile. He ran his fingers through his bangs disheartened. His life was once again pathetic. Sighing resignedly, he crossed his arms on the table and then buried his head in his arms. Why did he always end up being alone? He hated being alone. He was sick of being alone. He did alone very well. He wanted for once not to be alone.  
  
He saw a girl pass by with a long braid. It reminded him of Duo. He thought about his time with Duo last night. That had been fun. No pressure, no expectations. It was good to be friends with someone. Maybe it was the sex that complicated matters. Maybe that was what had been wrong all along. Maybe it was that he didn't know how to be a good friend to someone without all the other stuff. He had moved around so much that he had never had that many really good friends. And after that, he somehow only managed to make friends with people who were interested in him. That might explain his failure at relationships. He should learn how to be good friends with someone. Once he could be a good friend to someone, maybe then he would be ready for a relationship. He mulled over that idea. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He would just learn to be a friend. Ninmu Ryoukai.  
  
Who would be the perfect candidate to be friends with him? He thought for a moment. Trowa was out of the question because of their past history. Wufei was a definite bad idea. Quatre would be a bad idea because of the Trowa factor. Zechs was hard to trust. Relena wanted something from him. Duo… He really liked hanging out with Duo. But Duo was crazily attractive. Thinking about him sparked a frisson of desire in him. That couldn't be a good recipe for friendship, could it? Kismet would intervene once again and he would probably end up in this state once again. However, he brightened, there was one important difference. Duo was in love with Wufei. There was no reciprocity. Duo didn't want him in that "love" way. And with Heero out of the way, Duo would now have a chance with Wufei. He could even help that along somehow. The plan began to fall neatly into place.  
  
Duo was perfect. He had no ulterior motives in befriending Heero so there was no chance of sex complicating matters. Oh sure, he realized that "something" was between them but as he understood it, love superseded lust. Duo wouldn't throw away his chance to be with Wufei for meaningless sex with him. This might really work. With that barrier in place, he could accomplish his goal of being a good friend. Maybe this interpersonal undertaking wouldn't be too difficult to manage after all. He already enjoyed Duo's company. He would just have to learn to ignore Duo's sex appeal and be his friend. Not too difficult, right? He sipped more of his frappucino and laughed to himself. Thinking while drinking some decadent coffee resulted in really good ideas. He should do this more often.  
  
His cell vibrated. He dug it out of his pocket and answered.  
  
"Heero…"  
  
He groaned. Trowa.  
  
"Wufei just called me. What's going on?" Trowa asked in his impassive, cold voice, the one he hated. He was probably angry with him.  
  
"Trowa, I don't want to talk about this." The last thing he wanted was to be nagged about this. All he wanted to do was to forget about all this and move on. Why couldn't things ever be that simple?  
  
"Heero…"  
  
"Trowa, if that's all you wanted to talk about, I'm hanging up…"  
  
"Heero, you're being an ass!!"  
  
"Your point being…?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I don't have time for this. Mata," He hung up. He knew it was childish to run away but it was his prerogative, right? He considered his cell phone. On impulse, he dialed the salon.  
  
"Shinigami's Scythe…" someone sang into the phone. Presumably Hilde.  
  
"Is Duo in?"  
  
"And whose sexy voice am I falling in love with?" she flirted.  
  
He debated on whether to tell her. This could really open a whole other can of worms if he wasn't careful. He knew that though nothing was going on, it would appear suspect for him to call Duo right after breaking up with Wufei. Especially since they had never even talked much to each other. Under other circumstances, it would probably have been a reasonable presumption. He never had any qualms about going after what he wanted. And he was most definitely attracted to Duo but Zechs had made it clear to him that Duo was interested in Wufei. His attraction to Duo would probably never amount to anything. He just had a gut feeling about Duo. Duo just didn't seem like the type to be flippant with his feelings. If Duo cared about Wufei, then he probably had zero chance with Duo. But he decided that was ok. In fact, it was better this way. He was determined to be friends with Duo whether Duo wanted it or not. He could do this. It was his self-imposed mission. Duo did seem to run hot and cold on him but perhaps that was just Duo's way. And he found he wanted to know more about Duo's way. Duo intrigued him. He thought they could be good friends.  
  
"Hello?" she prompted.  
  
"Tell him it's a friend," he finally replied. Yes, friend sounded good. That's what he wanted to be. It sounded nice. Friend without benefits would be a nice change for once.  
  
"Ooh how mysterious. Fine, hold on a sec…" she put him on hold and music from a radio station floated on.  
  
A second later, Duo came on the line. "Yo?"  
  
"Duo… it's Heero."  
  
Shocked silence greeted him for a moment before Duo recovered and greeted him back. "Hi…" Was it him or did Duo's voice drop an octave lower and become decidedly more husky? Heero shivered and closed his eyes. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "What can I do you for?"  
  
Heero's eyes shot open and then relaxed when he realized that was just Duo's teasing manner.  
  
"That depends…" he decided to play along.  
  
"On…?"  
  
"If you can beat me at basketball…"  
  
"Basketball? Sure, it's been awhile but I think I can still shoot some…" Duo laughed.  
  
"Well, a bunch of guys are meeting for a game around 4 at 'The Cage'. I think there's a streetball league playing there before that but we should be able to get on court after."  
  
"The Cage? The one in the Village, on West 4th street and 6th?" Duo questioned.  
  
"Is there more than one?" Heero replied, tilting his head, eyebrow raised.  
  
"You must play some serious kick ass b-ball if you want to play there…" Duo countered.  
  
"Chickening out?" Heero smirked.  
  
"Not a chance, boy toy, your ass is mine," Duo shot out.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you then. Ja," Heero smiled, shook his head and snapped his cell shut. Duo was a big flirt but he enjoyed it nonetheless. It was a nice change from all the heavy stuff going on with Wufei. He bit his lower lip thinking about it. He did not want to go there again. His phone rang again and he picked it up thinking it was Duo.  
  
"Having second thoughts? Can't take the heat?" Heero teased into the phone.  
  
"Heero…" Wufei… Heero almost dropped the phone in surprise. Damn why hadn't he looked at caller i.d. first.  
  
"Wufei…" he replied quietly.  
  
"Who were you talking to? Did you think I was Relena or something?"  
  
"Wufei, what do you want?" As much as he liked Wufei, he really didn't want to drag this out.  
  
"How about we go somewhere and talk?"  
  
"Wufei, I've said all I wanted to say."  
  
"Heero… You can't be serious…"  
  
"Take care, Wufei." He hung up and turned his cell phone off. He raked his hair with his fingers in frustration. Time for a cigarette. He walked over to a corner store and bought a pack. He had been trying to quit but it just seemed an impossible task at times. He leaned against the brick building next to the store and lit up. Wufei was making it harder than it needed to be. Maybe he really did need to have a talk with Wufei. Especially if he wanted to pursue a friendship with Duo. Things could get really unpleasant and awkward if he couldn't end things nicely with Wufei. Maybe he could help things along with Duo and Wufei even. He could find out how Wufei felt about Duo. Maybe they could get together. He felt slightly ill in the pit of his stomach all of a sudden. He eyed the cigarette. He really should stop smoking. He snuffed it out with his shoe and pitched the pack of cigarettes into the corner trashcan.  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
